Captive
by Clyde-chan
Summary: Itachi Uchiha has been captured and is brought back to Konoha. Much to Sakura's dismay, she has to interrogate him. But things go differently than planned, or in this case, not planned. /Itasaku/
1. Assignment

**(A/N) Itasaku. It's a bit dark and it has some angst. It might get darker and angstier. But I do try to add humor. And, of course, there will be romance. R&R please!**

**Notes:**

**THIS IS EDDITED!!  
**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Naruto.**

**Captive**

**Assignment**

_He that is taken and put into prison or chains is not conquered, though overcome; for he is still an enemy.- Thomas Hobbes_

-0-

"Itachi Uchiha is currently being detained in cell block six, cell number five hundred. You, Sakura Haruno, are ordered by the Godaime to interrogate him. You are to find out the Akatsuki's whereabouts, their plans, and members. You will also be healing him after physical interrogations. Is that understood?"

The ANBU waited for her answer even though he knew what it would be.

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

Sakura left the room with fear in her heart. She understood exactly what this meant

-0-

_'Why would Tsunade-shishou have me do this?'_ Sakura wondered as she walked to the cell block underneath the streets of Konoha. _'I'm not with the interrogation squad and I'm definitely not qualified to have an inquisition with a dangerous S-class criminal.'_

She reached the large and intimidating gates of cell block six which were locked with chakra. As the ANBU guard saw her, he broke the seal to let her enter. Sakura anxiously walked through the gate, hoping the fear would eventually dissipate. She knew she was too strong to be fearful of a man who was subdued by chains.

As Sakura walked the length of the corridor, she noticed there weren't many captives left. Most of their skeletons remained though, as a warning to the criminals being brought in. The hall was dark and damp, with torches lit along the wall, casting shadows that seemed to be fighting one another. The smell of death tainted the air and she felt a wave of nausea. As she came closer to cell number five hundred, she began to reconsider and halted in her stride.

This was _Itachi Uchiha _that she was going to be dealing with. He was the infamous murderer of the Uchiha clan and member of the Akatsuki organization. Who knows what to expect from him. She was only a nineteen year old jonin whose only skills lie in deceitful genjutsu, taijutsu, and healing abilities.

_'You can do this,' _she reassured herself. _'Show Tsunade-shishou how far you've come.'_

Sakura took a deep breathe and continued walking. She tried her best to ignore the rotting smell that seemed to seep into the grime covered walls.

_490, 492, 494, 496, 498..._

Sakura stopped and bit her lip.

_500._

She didn't need identification because of her signature long pink hair, which was plaited down her back, so the sentry broke the seal immediately upon seeing her. The metal bars made an irksome noise as the cell door was opened. Straightening her back, Sakura entered. There was a hallways lighted by torches that led her to the actual containment area.

The room was lit by a lone torch and was otherwise dark. She could tell the area was rather large, but also cold and desolate. There wasn't any furniture or other accommodations as far as she could tell. It was just a simple room with four walls and the smell of death wafting through the musky air.

Then her eyes fell upon him.

His head was lowered, and it looked as if he was sleeping. He was chained to the wall by shackles that had chakra running through them. There were gashes seen on his chest, and his clothes were torn and bloody. He wasn't wearing the signature cloak with red clouds, but a black shirt and pants. His black hair fell around his shoulders and she couldn't see his face.

"Welcome back to Konoha," Sakura said, knowing he was awake.

He slowly raised his head. When she saw onyx eyes, she had to stifle a gasp. They were just like Sasuke's. But that was the only resemblance between the two. He didn't look as much like his younger brother as people had said.

But she knew he was definitely Itachi Uchiha.

"I guess I should heal you first," Sakura said, walking over to him carefully.

As she knelt next to him, he muttered, almost tauntingly," Why heal me when I'll be beaten again."

"If you die, we won't get any information from you," she said, uncomfortable talking to this man.

Actually, Sakura didn't know what exactly the case was. She didn't know how Itachi was captured or when it happened. It's rather strange though, that someone with his power could be imprisoned. But she didn't ask questions. She only did what she was told.

The injured flesh on his body slowly returned to normal, and Sakura felt drained. Whatever they did to him, it must have been more painful than anything she could imagine. Some cuts were so deep they reached his bone. She could guarantee scars.

As Sakura finished, she walked back to the other end of the cell, keeping her distance. Itachi sat there quietly, waiting for whatever she was going to do.

"What? No thank you?" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"Fine, I guess I should begin," she said. "I know you won't give me any answers immediately, but at least this is better than torture."

There was still no response.

Sakura sighed. She had no idea what she was doing. She wasn't trained for this, and she never saw an interrogation before.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she said, trying her best to stall. "My birthday is March 28; my blood type is O-"

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" the prisoner interrupted.

Sakura pursed her lips. It's not good for the captive to know that. He won't take her seriously now. But who does, what with her pink hair. Looks like she was failing already.

"No," she sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

_'So much for impressing the Hokage.'_

"You're pitiful," his monotone voice sounded, once again slightly taunting.

"Hey!" she yelled. "I just healed you! And I'll have you know that I'm the Hokage's top student and her right hand woman."

She hated saying that part. Sakura became Tsunade's right hand woman after Shizune died on a mission. Even though she liked the position, it felt as if she was taking something away from Shizune.

"That means nothing," Itachi said.

"What?" she asked testily.

She had the overpowering urge to kill him right then and there. The girl had already hated him for killing his own family but now she had other reasons for murdering him.

"Just because the Hokage thinks you're good doesn't mean you are."

Now Sakura regretted healing him.

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you," she said.

"What else are you going to do?" he asked.

He was right. What could she do? Talk to him so much he'll be forced to give her answers just so she'd shut up? Or argue with him until he gives in? Either way didn't seem too promising.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Sakura said.

Without another word, she turned and left the depressing room. She had an idea that will hopefully help her. Sakura was going to ask Ibiki Morino for help.

-0-

Itachi looked at the woman's retreating form. Unsurprisingly, she had inherited her master's temper. It would be easy to take advantage of her if she was so easily upset by the slightest of insults. He was a bit disappointed, though. He was hoping to challenge a more capable interrogator. Sakura was only a child to him; she could not begin to compare to Ibiki Morino.

She could not even begin to comprehend what she was in for by interrogating him.

-0-

**(A/N) Sorry it's short. I couldn't think of anything else to fit in here. At least I added Itachi's POV. So, R&R please! I'll give you pancakes (or waffles)!**


	2. Interrogation

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Pancakes and waffles for all! Anyway, I hope this chapter is a bit longer than the last one (and maybe better). SO, R&R please!!**

**Notes:**

**THIS IS EDITTED!!**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, Flashbacks, dreams, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…**

**Captive**

**Interrogation**

_Because interrogations are intended to coerce confessions, interrogators feel themselves justified in using their coercive means. Consistency regarding the technique is not important; inducing anxiety and fear is the point. -Aldrich Ames_

-0-

You could say that Ibiki Morino was a private person. It was mostly do the fact that the people of Konoha feared him. And there's good reason to. Being the commanding officer of the ANBU's Torture and Interrogation force, he knows various ways to screw with people's mind and he has the ability to break a person's spirit in half.

Sakura was very brave to confront him.

She headed toward the building that serves as the interrogation squad's headquarters. She bit her lip (a nervous habit) as she looked at the ominous building. It was old and looked abandoned, with ivy growing up the walls. It was made of gray brick, a very odd thing to find in Konoha. As she stood in front of the structure, she could feel chakra leaking through the walls.

Sakura opened the door and peeked inside. There was what looked like a reception area, with a front desk and an area to sit. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room but there was cat sleeping soundly on one of the chairs.

_'Seems innocent enough,' _she thought, still hesitant to walk inside.

Sakura sighed and entered. Everything seemed normal enough. Maybe not innocent, but normal. As she looked around, she noticed that there was someone sitting at the front desk. Sakura had to think of what she was going to say in order to get a meeting with Ibiki.

"Can I help you?" the man at the front desk asked, seeing her standing in the middle of the room.

Sakura froze. That was a good question.

"Umm, yes, can I speak with Ibiki Morino?" she asked nervously.

"I'll go check," the man said, leaving the room.

Sakura was taking deep breaths, trying to convince herself that this wasn't so bad. The only thing she could cling to was the fact that she will go back and make a fool of herself in front of Itachi. She needed to learn how to get inside his mind, how to make him squirm. She needed to learn what makes him tick. And she needed to learn all of this before the next day.

"You can see him," the man said, coming back into the room. "His office is on the top floor, number two hundred thirty-five."

"Thank you," Sakura said, bouncing a bit in anticipation.

_'Well, here goes nothing,'_ she thought as she made her way up the stairs.

When she reached the door marked two hundred thirty-five, she knocked hesitantly.

"Come in," came a gruff voice.

Sakura turned the knob slowly, and walked in. The room was dark with no windows. The only thing there was a desk and a chair in front of it. She thought the room was quite fitting for the man sitting at the desk.

Ibiki Morino hasn't changed much since the chuunin exams. The same scars marked his face and he wore the same headband that covered his numerous scars and burns. Papers covered every surface of his desk.

"Who are you?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"S-sakura Haruno, sir," she said, bowing.

"What do you want?"

What was she going to say now? She didn't come with a reasonable explanation. After all, it was only an hour ago that she was in that damned cell with Itachi.

"I'm currently in charge of interrogating Itachi Uchiha," Sakura stated. "I have no real training in the field of interrogation, though. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to, umm, teach me."

Ibiki looked up from his paperwork, a strange look set upon his scarred face.

"Do you know why you were ordered to interrogate the Uchiha?" Ibiki asked.

"No, sir."

"It's because we're short on ANBU operatives," Ibiki said.

This surprised Sakura. How could they be short on ANBU? It seemed impossible. The organization is huge, with numerous branches, some of which are unknown to even the highest ranking ninja.

Seeing Sakura's questioning look, Ibiki said," With Itachi being captured, Konoha has become a bit overconfident. With or without his information, the ANBU are searching for the Akatsuki's base. We have operatives stationed in every country."

This shocked her. She thought Tsunade was smarter than to do something like that.

"But won't that raise suspicion?" Sakura asked.

"Not if we're careful," Ibiki said.

"Then what's the point of interrogating Itachi?"

"There aren't very high hopes for finding the base. If you ask me, I only think we're wasting members. But it's not up to me. That's why I had you interrogate Itachi. The Hokage would only have him rot in that cell. At least now I'm putting him to good use."

"But the ANBU told me the Hokage ordered it!"

"That's what I told him to tell you," Ibiki responded. "It was more likely that you'd do it if the Godaime ordered it rather than me."

He was right. The only reason she went along with it was because she thought the Hokage ordered it. If she had been told Ibiki ordered it, she would have refused.

He's as good as they say.

"But, why me?" Sakura asked, still confused.

"You seemed promising," Ibiki said. "I heard you inherited many of the Godaime's traits. And you probably know yourself that she's not the sort of woman who would be frightened by a mission like this. Anyone else would probably break within five seconds of being in the same room with an S-class criminal."

"Yeah, well, I didn't break," Sakura said bitterly. "I just made a complete fool out of myself."

"I guess since I did put you up to this, I should teach you how to interrogate."

Sakura mentally cheered.

"Have a seat," Ibiki said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

She sat down, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"The only thing you need to know is to put yourself in the other person's shoes," Ibiki stated.

This was beginning to sound like a lecture.

"If you put yourself in the prisoner's position, you'll know what they do and don't want to hear. You'll know what to do to make them spill their guts. You'll be able to get inside their minds."

"That's all it takes?" Sakura asked bemusedly.

"Yes," Ibiki said. "I'll be seeing you."

"Wait. That's it?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded.

"That's all you need to know."

"But, but…" Sakura stuttered.

"You may go now," Ibiki said, returning to his paperwork.

Sakura got up and walked out of the room.

-0-

As Sakura walked back to her apartment, she thought of what Ibiki had meant when he said to put yourself in the other person's shoes. She usually heard that as an alternative to 'treat others as you would want to be treated'. But using that in interrogations? It seemed stupid.

She didn't know how she _could _put herself in Itachi's shoes. Why would she even want to? He was an S-class criminal who murdered his own clan.

_'Sasuke's clan.'_

Itachi was the entire reason why Sasuke left. Sakura now thought of her former teammate and crush with hate. As the years past, and she grew into an adult, she realized how foolish she was.

He wasn't going to come back. He left everyone behind and he didn't care how his departure would affect everyone else. He didn't think of anyone else but himself. Guided by revenge, the only thing he wanted to do was kill the man who was now imprisoned in Konohagakure and who was to be interrogated -and healed- by her.

_'Oh, the irony,' _she thought.

And tomorrow, she would have to go through it all again because Ibiki's advice didn't help at all.

-0-

**(A/N) I hope it wasn't that short this time. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I promise! So, for now, review because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	3. Inquiry

**(A/N) You may have noticed it said new chapter when there really wasn't one. Well, that's because I forgot to put the quote at the beginning of the last chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, a thanks to all for their wonderful reviews! -Gives everyone cookies-. Now R&R, my friends!**

**Notes:**

**THIS IS EDITTED!!**

_**Italics: **_**thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Captive**

**Inquiry**

_It is error only, and not truth, that shrinks from inquiry.- Thomas Paine_

-0-

Sakura was back in the dank and depressing place. She walked down the hall of cell block six, holding her nose. The offensive stench of decaying bodies and whatever vermin that had made their home down here seemed to have grown stronger during her absence.

As she reached the cell, the guard took one look, broke the seal, and opened it. As she walked in, he closed the cell door behind her, leaving her like a trapped animal.

Standing there, she felt the same uneasiness she had yesterday. And it wasn't because of the smell (though that might have something to do with it). The presence of Itachi Uchiha, even without his chakra, made the atmosphere in the cell uncomfortable and tense. The uneasiness grew stronger as she spotted Itachi on the floor, bound in chains.

He was in a similar position as yesterday but he was in worse condition. Burn marks were on his deathly pale face and black clothes. Cuts and bruises that were even worse than yesterday's marred his skin. Even though he was a criminal, Sakura still felt sorry for him.

This time he was unconscious as she walked over to him. When she searched his body, she found inner damage. There was some water in his lungs and internal bleeding. His heart rate was too slow and was on the verge of completely stopping.

_'What the hell did they do to him?' _Sakura wondered

Though she already knew. His inner bleeding was caused from a puncture wound where a kunai had hit an organ. They had also tried to drown him. There was probably even more things done to him that she couldn't even think of.

Sakura looked hopelessly at his wounds, wondering if she could heal him. But she didn't have time to think, for if she took too long, he'd die. And part of her assignment was to keep him breathing.

She did her best to heal both inner and outer wounds. But there were so many. Soon after healing his punctured organ, she began to feel exhausted. But there were more things to heal, so she carried on. Eventually, his wounds were closed and somewhat mended.

After making sure everything was healed, she walked over to the other end of the cell and waited for him to wake up. It was only a matter of minutes before he did. His coal black eyes bored into her and made her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked, hoping everything was repaired.

"Fine," was Itachi's simple reply.

Sakura contemplated on what to say next. She damned Ibiki for not helping her more. What was she going to do?

"God, they really should put a chair in here," she mumbled, thinking how easier it would be if she could sit and think of a way to get Itachi to spill his guts.

Itachi just looked at her with those piercing eyes.

"Is this going to be a repeat of yesterday?" he asked after a pregnant silence.

"No…yes…maybe," Sakura said. "Let me think!"

Another silence passed.

"Is thinking hard for you or are you waiting for me to die?" Itachi asked in the lowest of voices.

"What's the rush?" she asked. "You're certainly not going anywhere."

Itachi didn't say anything else, and Sakura remembered what Ibiki had told her.

_"If you put yourself in the prisoner's position, you'll know what they do and don't want to hear. You'll know what to do to make them spill their guts. You'll be able to get inside their minds."_

_'Well, I should give it a try at least,' _Sakura thought.

Feeling Itachi's intense gaze on her made the medic nervous, though. He was waiting for her to do something. To make a fool of herself or actually do something right, she did not know.

_'If I was Itachi right now…'_

She couldn't even begin to comprehend it. Being stuck in this dark cell all day and night only with the ghosts of past prisoners and the rats to keep you company. It was almost too much to handle. And the torture. Everyday having to go through all that. God only knows what they do to him. Judging from the shape Itachi was in, she didn't think even God would want to know. Then there was the fact that you had to go through everything without anyone next to you; no one to help you through it.

_'He must feel alone,' _Sakura thought, taking pity on Itachi.

Who was she kidding? It doesn't matter to _him _whether he was alone or not. If it did, he wouldn't have killed his family. _'But things are more complicated than that.' _Sakura doesn't know _why _he did it.

Maybe she can dig deeper.

"So, why did you do it?" Sakura asked.

Her voice resounded through the cell and disturbed the dust that had settled.

"Do what?"

"Kill your family," she said, somewhat nervous.

She didn't want to go too far. She knew nothing of his temperament and didn't know how he'd respond.

"To test my abilities," he said.

That ticked Sakura off a bit. He was probably the most heartless being she had ever met.

"There's other ways to do that, you know."

He didn't answer.

For several moments, she contemplated it. Killing your family to test your abilities? That seemed horrifying. There's other ways to test your abilities. Ways in which you don't have to kill your clan. There had to be something else; another reason.

"You don't believe me, do you?" came Itachi's cool voice.

He was smirking, making it clear that he knew more than she did. Sakura wanted to knock him out but instead looked down, not wanting to meet his cold, dead eyes.

"No."

"Too bad."

Sakura pouted.

There was no way in hell was she going to get answers from him. This assignment was practically impossible. Why did Ibiki put her up to it? Was he so dense that he couldn't see that she was not fit for this.

_''You seem promising' my ass,' _she thought bitterly.

She ground her teeth.

_'I should quit.'_

Why not? The only reason she accepted the assignment was to prove to her master that she could do it. But now that she knew Ibiki was the one who gave the assignment, there was no reason to stay there.

Or so that's what she thought. But there was something telling her that she can't just up and leave. She was given a mission, and she should complete it. Besides, if she can do this successfully, maybe the Hokage will be proud.

She sighed. _'I guess I'll stay.'_

"So, Itachi, do you have a middle name?" Sakura asked.

If she couldn't interrogate him, she might as well annoy the hell out of him. After all, he pissed her off easily. She wanted to see how far before he would get pissed.

No answer came from him.

"Do you have a nickname?"

Again, no answer.

It continued that way for a while. Sakura asking irrelevant questions and Itachi not answering them. Things like what's your favorite color or your favorite food. It was beginning to vex Itachi, yet he did not show it.

"Is this what you're going to be doing every day?"

He interrupted Sakura as she was asking him his favorite television show.

"I guess so," she shrugged. "At least until I'm able to get inside your mind. Or something like that…"

"I don't think you want to be inside my mind," Itachi said with a voice that made shivers go down her spine.

"Me neither," she answered. "But it's my job."

There was a silence.

"So, what does go on inside your mind?" Sakura asked.

Itachi didn't answer.

"You're so damn stubborn," she groaned. "How about this. Instead of wasting my time trying to learn this interrogation crap, I'm going to straight out ask you. Where is the Akatsuki's base?"

"You really think I'd answer that?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"It was worth a try," Sakura said, leaning back against the cell.

"Your time's up, Sakura," the guard said from outside.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Sakura said.

"I cannot wait."

Sakura smiled and left.

-0-

"You're probably wondering why you're here."

Sakura was currently sitting in the same chair she had yesterday. In the back of her mind, she was wondering if she could bring the chair in the cell the next time she goes. As Ibiki looked at her with cold eyes, she immediately erased that thought.

"Yeah, kind of," Sakura mumbled, almost as uncomfortable as she was with Itachi.

"I need a progress report," he stated.

"On what?" she asked though she already knew. She sighed, knowing that he did, too. "I've got nothing."

"I guess you're not taking my advice," he said.

"I tried," Sakura insisted. "But…"

"But what?" Ibiki asked.

She could tell he was beginning to be irked by her failure. Ibiki was a very uptight and strict man, and it was not her goal to get on his bad side.

"I didn't want to be in his shoes," Sakura answered, knowing she sounded like a coward.

"That's too bad, but you don't have a choice," he said, his voice stern and commanding.

"I know," Sakura sighed.

"I said I picked you because you didn't seem one to break under pressure," Ibiki said. "The Hokage would be able to do this, no matter how hard it was."

Sakura hated it when people compared her to the Godaime. They didn't seem to understand that the only thing similar between her and the Hokage was their superhuman strength and healing abilities. She had trained with her, but that didn't mean she was a clone of her.

_'If Tsunade-shishou's so good, why don't you put her in a cell with Itachi,' _Sakura thought, but didn't dare say aloud.

"I expect results from you tomorrow," Ibiki said. "You are dismissed."

Sakura bowed and left the room hastily. _Now _she felt the pressure.

-0-

**(A/N) I hope I didn't make Itachi OOC or anything. Trust me, when I first wrote this chapter, he was like Deidara on crack. So, yeah. Review and tell me if he was all right and tell me if you like this chapter. And if you do, I'll give you pina coladas! **


	4. Doubts

**(A/N) Just like the writer's strike in New York, my writer's block has also ended. Actually, this was pretty easy for me to write. So, more lovely reviews are welcomed.**

**Notes:**

**THIS IS EDITTED!!**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto.**

**Captive**

**Doubts**

"_Doubt can only be removed by action."- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

**-**0-

Sakura awoke with an ANBU standing over her bed. To add to that, he had a creepy bug mask on. Her first reaction was falling out of the bed. When she collected herself, she stood up, her nightclothes disheveled. She was a sight to see in her t-shirt and boxers.

"Who are you?" she asked, biting back her anger.

The ANBU took off his mask to reveal Shino's face. Sakura hadn't seen him since she went on a mission with him and Hinata to Kirigakure when Kiba was ill. At the time, he was only a jonin. But now he made it up the ranks to become an ANBU officer. Sakura was jealous to say the least.

"My apologies, Miss Haruno, but the Hokage wishes to speak with you."

"You don't have to use formalities, Shino, we're friends," Sakura said, happy to see a familiar face.

"My apologies…Sakura," Shino said.

He then disappeared in a flurry of bugs. Sakura knew he was antisocial but that was just strange.

"Couldn't she have sent a letter or something…?" Sakura mumbled.

She stumbled around, still half asleep. Walking over to her desk she saw an envelope with her name scrawled on it. Curious, she picked it up. She didn't recognize the handwriting.

_'Maybe Tsunade sent a letter after all,' _Sakura thought, sliding her finger through the flap, careful not to get a paper cut.

She took the folded paper out and read it.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_I have heard from reliable sources that you are interrogating Itachi Uchiha. I am writing to you to give you a warning. If you continue this assignment, I will personally see to your demise. Hopefully you realize that nothing good will come if you succeed. This is just a forewarning to help you understand the consequences. _

It took Sakura a minute to comprehend what the letter had said. She looked at the paper, searching for a signature, but there was nothing else. The only thing Sakura knew was that Tsunade was not the one who had written it. It was someone who didn't want this assignment to be a success and would kill her if it was.

-0-

After the initial shock wore off, Sakura got dressed and headed towards the Hokage's office. As she walked through the streets of Konoha, the medic wondered why Tsunade summoned her. She hadn't been training with her lately so it was not for that. What could Tsunade want?

Sakura entered said person's office with a sigh. The woman was passed out at her desk with a sake gourd in her hand. She was blowing a snot bubble and drool was coming out of the side of her mouth. It was at times like those she wished Shizune was still there. They would have laughed and maybe take a few pictures. Of course, they wouldn't have let the Hokage find out.

Sakura sighed again.

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said next to the Godaime's ear. "Wake up."

The woman didn't stir.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, thinking. Then she lowered her mouth next to the Hokage's ear again.

"Orochimaru's back."

The Hokage's bloodshot eyes opened and she jumped up on her desk, subsequently breaking it.

"Let me at that snake bastard!" she snarled.

Then she saw Sakura. Tsunade glanced around the room, searching for the other sennin.

"Oh, it's only you," Tsunade said, stepping off the wreck that was once her desk.

They both looked at the remains.

"That's the third desk this week, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura stated, cleaning up the papers off the floor.

"Whatever," the Hokage said.

"Um, what is it you wanted me for?" Sakura asked hesitantly, putting the papers on a surface that the Hokage hadn't yet destroyed.

"Yes, about that," Tsunade said sitting in the chair that used to be behind the desk. "I hear you're interrogating Itachi Uchiha."

_'If you can call it that,' _Sakura thought.

"Yes, I am," she said aloud.

"Well, I was wondering," the Hokage started," if you would like to relinquish that duty."

Sakura looked at her master, not the least bit surprised. She suspected that Tsunade would be angry with Ibiki for giving her a mission without her consent. And for having her interrogate Itachi when she had ANBU looking for the base was the icing on the cake.

_'Perhaps she did write the letter,' _Sakura thought.

She then shook that off, knowing her master would never think of threatening her. She considered her a daughter and would do anything to protect her. Sakura considered the woman a mother, and would do anything to assist her.

What _did _surprise Sakura was the fact that she actually sided with Ibiki. Even though he had used her, he was putting Itachi to good use. It was easier to get the information from him instead of searching for the base without any clue to where it was. Besides, Itachi was very interesting, if not unbearably exasperating.

"No, I don't," Sakura answered.

Now it was Tsunade's turn to be surprised.

"But you don't have any interrogation skills," Tsunade stated.

"No, but annoying the prisoner has been working well for me," Sakura said only half-jokingly.

"Annoying Uchiha is not going to get him to say anything," Tsunade said, her voice harsh. "Besides, I didn't want anyone interrogating him in the first place."

"But Ibiki thought it would be-"

"To hell with Ibiki," Tsunade interrupted, her infamous temper flaring. "I would have him off the interrogation force this instant if he wasn't our best."

"But he does have a point," Sakura said softly, trying not to ignite the Hokage's temper. "It'd be easier to get information from him than lead a wild goose chase."

"Sakura, do you know why I don't want _anyone _to interrogate Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Because he's not secure."

Tsunade continued, seeing Sakura uncomprehending expression.

"We don't have enough power to lock up Itachi Uchiha firmly. His chakra is just too strong and we can't drain all of it. He's able to break through the chains and perhaps even escape the prison if the seal was broken."

Sakura felt cold shivers make a path through her body as she stood, too stunned to speak.

_'So all of the times…'_

She thought back to the first time the ANBU told her they had captured the infamous Uchiha. She wondered how it was possible to detain such a man. As it turns out, he hadn't been detained at all.

"B-but, he hasn't broken out yet," Sakura managed to say.

"Which is lucky for us," the Hokage stated. "And that's why I want you to stop healing him, too."

"I can't do that," Sakura stated firmly.

She didn't say that just because she needed to heal him to interrogate him. It was because every time she saw him injured, something inside her broke. Even if he was an S-class criminal, he was still human.

"Sakura-" Tsunade began.

"No," Sakura said, certain of herself. "I'm going to continue this mission no matter what. We're going to get answers from him and we're going to find the Akatsuki's base."

Tsunade sat down rubbing her temples.

That was the first time Sakura had actually confronted her master like that. Usually she did whatever the Hokage said. When Tsunade said 'jump' she asked 'how high?'. When Tsunade said 'run' she asked 'how far?'.

But not this time.

"Fine, do whatever you want," Tsunade said eventually. "I know I can't stop you."

Sakura beamed.

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou," she stated and ran out of the room.

The Hokage sighed and looked for a sake gourd in the cabinet on her wall. When she opened it, she found it empty. The Godaime blinked a few times and then laughed in spite of herself.

Sakura was becoming quite like Shizune.

-0-

_'Déjà vu,' _Sakura thought as she entered the cell that held the object of her nightmares.

Once again, doubts clouded her mind. Both her master and someone unknown were against her. The only person on her side was Ibiki, and he had tricked her into doing this.

Seeing Itachi on the floor, she pushed her doubts aside. He was once again in bad shape. She sighed, got on her knees, and began healing him. Afterwards, she repeated what she did every day, and walked over to the other end of the cell, waiting for him to wake up. When he did, she bombarded him with the question that was on her mind.

"Why didn't you escape before? You can break through those chains."

"How could I escape?" he said.

Sakura balked.

Thinking about it, she figured that he was right. They probably do the torturing in here. And afterwards, he's too week to even stand; she has to heal him just so he can open his eyes. Not to mention the seal on the door. It's almost impossible for him to escape.

_'At least Tsunade has nothing to worry about.'_

Sakura sighed trying to summon her courage. She closed her eyes, wishing that everything was much easier than it was.

She heard a rattling of chains and then a loud clanging sound as they fell to the floor. She opened her eyes to find Itachi standing, looking at her. Even without chakra, his presence was intimidating.

Sakura decided to ask him the big questions. No more stalling.

"Where's the Akatsuki base?"

Itachi didn't say anything.

"Where are the other Akatsuki members?"

Still no answer.

"_Who _are all of the Akatsuki members?"

Again no answer.

"Stubborn…" Sakura mumbled. "You know it'd be much easier on you to just answer the questions."

"So I can die in here?"

"You're going to die in here anyway," Sakura said.

"I'd rather die with honor that as a traitor."

"You became a traitor when you left Konoha."

"Hn," Itachi said, smirking.

Sakura's heard that before. It seems that Sasuke was more like his brother than Orochimaru. Even before he turned his back on Konoha, he was like Itachi.

_'Betraying Konoha must run in the family.'_

Sakura noticed she was letting her mind wander again. That always happened when she was in there. It was so depressing, she didn't want to think about what she was doing. After reading the letter and speaking with Tsunade, she realized how important this assignment was. She _had _to get answers from Itachi.

So, she decided to do it the only way she knew how. Standing up and walking ver to Itachi, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Itachi couldn't fight, but she sure as hell could.

"Now, you're going to give me some answers or I might just have to break your spine in half," Sakura growled.

Sakura was letting her true colors shine through. She might not have the Hokage's strength, but she did have her own. She wasn't going to let Itachi or this place get to her. She was not only a healer, but a fighter, too. She won't hesitate to kill Itachi.

_'Why didn't I do this before?'_

Sakura realized it was because she was afraid. She was afraid of Itachi, Ibiki, and the cell. She was afraid of everything. _But not anymore. _She was not going to have any more doubts.

However, Itachi didn't seem fazed at all.

"As I said, I would rather die with honor than as a traitor," he reiterated.

"We'll see about that," Sakura said, drawing her fist back.

She let chakra gather in her hand, and aimed at his face. But her fist didn't land. It was caught by another hand.

-0-

**(A/N) I love cliffhangers. Do you love them, too? I bet you do. Anyway, I'm running out of food to bribe you with, so I'll offer a teddy bear. C'mon, it's soft! I bet you want to review now!**


	5. Friends and Foes

**(A/N) I updated as soon as possible. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Notes:**

**THIS IS EDITTED!!**

_**Italics: **_**thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Hope you got that straight…**

**Captive**

**Friends and Foes**

"_Better a wise foe than a foolish friend."- Turkish Proverb_

-0-

The hand that had stopped Sakura's belonged to Itachi. Soon enough, she found her back pressed against the wall. Itachi had her hands pinned on each side of her head, preventing escape. He lowered his mouth next to her ear.

"I'm not as weak as you think," he whispered.

Sakura felt her back tingle.

"But your chakra's gone," Sakura said, feeling Itachi's body against hers.

"That doesn't mean I can't fight," he answered. "So you're in no position to make threats."

He released her wrists, leaving imprints where he had grabbed them. She rubbed her hands, trying to get the feeling back into them.

Sakura was at a lost for words. She didn't expect Itachi to be so strong after his chakra was depleted. She was sure her taijutsu was powerful enough to subdue him, but now she regretted ever confronting him.

"Is that all for today?" Itachi asked.

"Hell no," Sakura said. "You may be able to stop a taijutsu attack but you can't stop genjutsu."

She started the hand signs, but then stopped. She had just healed him, and now she was going to kill him? That wouldn't be good. Besides, she only meant to threaten him. It was an idle threat, of course, but it was the only thing she could think of.

And now her threats are pointless.

Itachi can see straight through her. He knows she can't do anything. If she hurt him, she'll just have to heal him. And killing him was out of the question. There was absolutely nothing she could do.

It made Sakura question who had the upper hand.

"I guess that _is _all for today," she said. "Now lock yourself back up."

"Hn," Itachi said, smirking.

He locked the shackles back around his wrists. The chakra running through them had no effect on their prisoner. Itachi was stronger than she had thought. She turned hesitantly and called for the sentry to release the seal.

Now she had to go and report to Ibiki.

-0-

"I'm disappointed in you, Haruno."

_'As expected,' _Sakura thought. She had told him that she hadn't obtained any information.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking anywhere other than the man's face.

She wondered if she should tell him about the letter. She didn't know how he reacts to his officers being threatened.

"Did you know that Itachi isn't secure?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki gazed at her with a steady look.

"Yes," he replied.

Sakura bristled, sitting up straight in the chair. _'Why that…'_

"So you gave me this assignment knowing that Itachi could escape!" she growled, infuriated.

"As I said, I thought you could handle it," Ibiki said. "Now I am having doubts."

_'So am I,' _Sakura thought.

"I expect some progress tomorrow," Ibiki said.

Sakura took it as a dismissal, and left the room.

-0-

Sakura looked over to the desk where the letter lay. She had left it there, hoping she might forget about it. But the words still burned in her mind.

_If you continue this assignment, I will personally see to your demise._

The 'demise' part sounded a bit melodramatic, but she took the letter seriously. In her mind, she argued with herself about telling someone.

_'I have to tell somebody…but if I do tell someone, what could they do?' _Sakura wondered. _'I guess I'll have to do this on my own.'_

So much was riding on this assignment. If she could get Itachi to give some answers, then they'd be able to destroy the Akatsuki, but things didn't seem to be looking too well. Interrogating and annoying the Uchiha wasn't working and threatening him was a no-no.

Sakura was running out of options, but she wasn't going to drop the assignment. Her pride refused her to do so. No matter who was against her she was going to do it. She'll prove to Konoha that she's not weak.

She'll disband the Akatsuki.

-0-

Sakura realized she has been neglecting her personal life. True, she hadn't had any other missions because her time was taken up with Itachi, but she still had friends who were probably worried about her.

That's why she was going to Ichiraku with the past rookie nine.

It wasn't hard to tell that Naruto picked out the place. Sakura had eaten enough ramen with him to last her a lifetime, but she agreed happily, hoping it would take her mind off of things.

She headed to the stand with Naruto, who was a walking advertisement for Ichiraku, bragging about their miso ramen. Sakura didn't know who was coming, but she knew at least one person who wasn't going to be there.

"_Billboard brow!_"

The shout was heard throughout Konoha as Sakura and Naruto neared Ichiraku.

"_Ino pig!_"

When the two girls saw each other, the ran and hugged.

"Those two are so troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, still not dropping his favorite word.

Ino and Sakura separated with large smiles on their faces. Ino had matured greatly, losing her teenage obsessions such as her hair and one certain Uchiha. She had become a chuunin and was going to take the jonin exams in the summer. Choji walked up next to her and slung his arm around Ino's shoulders. He was wearing an ANBU uniform, so it seemed he passed the exam. Shikimaru had become an ANBU, not much surprise there. Naruto was an ANBU, too, though he was desperately trying to steal Tsunade's job as Hokage.

"H-hi N-naruto."

Naruto jumped and looked behind him.

"Geez, Hinata, you scared me," he said. "I didn't even know you were there."

Hinata looked down, her index fingers twirling. She hadn't changed much personality-wise, though she had improved greatly with her skills. She was a jonin and she was helping Ino and Tenten with their training. Tenten was a chuunin, though she was more skilled than most people her age. She was engaged to Neji, who was currently speaking to Shikamaru.

"_The beautiful cherry blossom has arrived!_"

Before Sakura could react, she was gathered in a bruising hug.

"Lee…I'm…suffocating…"

"Uh, sorry Sakura," Lee said, letting her go.

Lee had become ANBU not too long ago. He still hadn't ditched the jumpsuit, unfortunately. Kiba and Shino walked up next to him, shaking their heads.

"Hey, Shino, Kiba," Sakura said.

"Hello," Shino said

Not much different from the time in her room.

"Wassup, Sakura," Kiba said. "It's been a while."

Kiba was dressed in an ANBU uniform. It seemed that all of the guys are ANBU, and it bugged Sakura only slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

She was happy to see everyone again. Even though she had taken the assignment only two days ago, it's been at least a month since she had seen anyone. They all lead busy lives and it took some effort for them to obtain a break.

Sitting down at the stand, everyone ordered their food and talked about how things were going with their life. The conversation immediately turned to her.

"So, I heard you're interrogating Itachi Uchiha," Shikamaru stated.

He was an ANBU, of course he would have heard. She wondered how much he actually knew. Did he know that she had been tricked or that Tsunade had been deceived?

"Yeah," Sakura answered simply.

"Way to go!" Ino yelled. "I hope you squeeze the life out of that Akatsuki bastard."

"I'll make sure I do," Sakura said, hoping for a change of subject.

"You know, we'll be sent over to Sunagakure soon," Kiba stated, speaking for his team. "We're searching for the Akatsuki's base."

"And do you think you'll find it?" Neji asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe."

"Most likely not," Sakura said.

Everyone's imploring eyes turned to her.

"We have no idea where it is," she said. "The chances of actually finding the base are slim. Actually, they're less than slim. That's why I'm interrogating Itachi."

"Why would the Hokage send out ANBU in all of those countries when Sakura is interrogating Itachi?" Tenten asked.

"Because the Godaime doesn't want to wait for answers from Itachi," Shikamaru told her, though he was looking at Sakura. "She thinks it's a waste of time."

_'He knows.'_

Sakura speculated if that was a good or bad thing. She didn't know if Shikamaru was on Tsunade's or Ibiki's side. Actually, she didn't know whose side any of the ANBU were on. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata must be on Tsunade's side, since they were going to Suna.

_'But Ibiki had said that they were low on ANBU,' _Sakura thought. _'If he had any control over it, he would keep the ANBU in Konoha. Maybe they're being drafted.'_

Unfortunately, that probably was the case. So Kiba, Hinata, and Shino might be going to another country against their will.

She will have to speak with Tsunade about that.

-0-

**(A/N) So, what do you think? Please don't stop reading because of the Nejiten 'because it's minor. Nothing to do with the storyline at all! So, review for… um… let's see…**

**A bunny rabbit! Yeah, I know, not the best --'**


	6. Tsunade

**(A/N) Sorry for the late update. If you have an alert, you may notice that it said a new chapter, but I had forgotten the quote in the last chapter again. Sorry. So, tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Notes:**

**THIS IS EDITTED!!**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Captive**

**Tsunade**

"_Strength of character means the ability to overcome resentment against others, to hide hurt feelings, and to forgive quickly."- anonymous _

-0-

"I didn't ask for you."

Sakura had entered Tsunade's office the next morning, before she went to see Itachi. She hardly slept that night, tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened the day before. And what she had suspected.

"Since you like things to the point, I'm going to straight out ask you," Sakura said, preparing herself. "Are you drafting the ANBU?"

Tsunade looked shocked for a moment, her eyes wide. But then she seemed to relax. She looked at Sakura, her gaze hard.

"Yes."

Sakura was taken aback, not only because she _was _drafting ANBU members, but because she _admitted _to it.

"But that's just wrong," Sakura said.

"I have to do what I have to do," Tsunade said, sifting through the papers on her new desk.

"Are you forgetting that Nawaki was killed when he was drafted into the war?"

Tsunade froze. Sakura knew she crossed a line, but she didn't care. Tsunade was being crazy.

"These are ANBU," Tsunade said, still a bit stricken. "They can handle themselves."

"That's not the point," Sakura pressed. "You're forcing them to do something that, most likely, they're not willing to do."

"Listen, Sakura, I should not be speaking about this with you," the Hokage said. "You have something more important to do."

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall.

"_Oh crap!_"

She ran out of the room, leaving the Hokage took look after her with a firm gaze. Sakura knew too much and no good would come of her interrogating Itachi.

-0-

"You seem distracted."

Sakura broke away from her reverie at the sound of Itachi's voice. The chains and shackles were lying beside him, useless against the Uchiha. Sakura was nervous with him unsecured.

_'I'm not as weak as you think.'_

Sakura shuddered, remembering what had happened yesterday. Itachi pressing her against the wall, his mouth right next to her ear… And the power he had over her. She could have fought him, pushed him away. But she didn't.

"You're causing a lot of trouble for me, you know that?" Sakura mumbled.

Itachi didn't say anything and Sakura continued to grumble under her breath. There was nothing else she could do.

She wondered what she should do about Tsunade. Would she draft her? She doubted it. But what does Ibiki have to say about all this? She would have to speak with him, too.

"I have a question," she said.

Itachi didn't say anything, so she continued.

"How did you get captured in the first place?"

"I was caught off guard," Itachi said.

"I doubt that," Sakura said, smirking. "The great Itachi Uchiha caught off guard? Very unlikely."

Itachi didn't say anything else and she had the urge to bang her head against the wall.

_'If he would just talk, this could all be over,' _she thought.

But it seemed talking wasn't on the Uchiha's agenda.

"Sakura Haruno, the Hokage would like to speak with you," the sentry called.

_'Uh oh,' _Sakura thought. _'This can't be good.'_

Itachi sensed her nervousness and wondered what could be the cause of it. She seemed to warp back into her reverie as she stood and left without a word.

-0-

"No…" Sakura muttered, stunned.

"I knew we should have just killed him!" Tsunade fumed.

"But they would just want revenge," she argued. "They would have come, anyway."

This did not convince Tsunade.

ANBU who had border duty spotted two Akatsuki members heading toward Konoha. The ANBU went over to the area in which they were spotted, but the two operatives had disappeared. They now have reason to believe the Akatsuki are in the village. The gates have been locked, so no one can enter…or exit.

"We can't be sure that they're here because of Itachi," Sakura said. "They could be here to capture Naruto."

"And that's better?" the Hokage asked.

"I didn't say that. I just mean you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Whatever," the Hokage said. "But if you want to keep on interrogating Itachi, you won't tell him."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"You're trying to get answers from him," Tsunade said. "If he knows there is a possibility he will be rescued, then he'll know he won't have to tell you anything."

"I think I'm going to tell him," she said, a smile forming on her face as a plan made its way into her mind. "And he won't give me any answers. Well, purposely, that is."

Tsunade looked at her curiously as she left the office.

-0-

For once, Sakura couldn't wait to see Itachi the next day. If her plan worked, then he would spill his guts. But there was a chance it wouldn't.

As she sat on her bed, she reread the letter. Each day she went to see Itachi, her life was endangered. If this letter was serious, then she could be killed.

Sakura sighed and lay down on her bed. The moon shown through her curtains, casting shadows in her room. She knew under that moon, those Akatsuki were most likely searching for either Naruto or their comrade.

But she wasn't going to worry herself with them. Her main priority was Itachi. So, she fell asleep, rehearsing her plan in her head.

_'See you later, Itachi…' _

-0-

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter. But, tell me what ya think. Good? Bad? Give me some feedback! I'm now bribing you with any candy you want.**


	7. Loyalty

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. Don't kill me! Anyway, hope you like this chapter so review and tell me what ya think!**

**Notes:**

**THIS IS EDITTED!!**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashback, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…**

**Captive**

**Loyalty**

_Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice.-Woodrow Wilson_

-0-

Sakura sat down in the chair in front of Ibiki's desk, and thought about how her life has become a rut. First, she has to see Itachi, then she has to report to Ibiki, then she has to fight with Tsunade.

And even though it's a rut, nothing is uninteresting about it.

"Anything?" Ibiki asked.

His cold eyes bored into her tired ones, searching for an answer before she spoke.

"No, but I have a plan," Sakura said quickly.

Ibiki looked at her skeptically.

"A plan?" Ibiki asked.

Sakura nodded her head, knowing that words wouldn't make anything better.

"Hopefully it will work," Ibiki said, picking up the papers that lay on his desk.

But before he could go back to his work, Sakura spoke up.

"I have something I want to ask you," she said.

"What?" Ibiki asked.

She bit her lip. She seemed to be crossing a lot of lines lately.

"Are you okay with Tsunade-shishou drafting the ANBU?" she asked quickly.

Ibiki laughed humorously.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "She can do whatever she wants, and I can't stop her."

"I know, but…" Sakura said.

But what? She could say that it was wrong and a bad decision, but what would it change? It definitely wouldn't bring the ANBU back.

She didn't understand the military, or Tsunade, for that matter. She said she had to do what she had to do, but does that mean recreating the circumstances of the last great ninja war?

"Is that all?" Ibiki asked.

Sakura reluctantly nodded and rose from her chair. She walked out of the building, rehearsing her plan in her head for when she would speak with Itachi. Perhaps Ibiki's advice can help her now.

-0-

"We have him in custody."

Itachi said nothing.

Sakura had just informed him that Kisame was captured. Of course it wasn't true. But the fact that Akatsuki have shown up in Konoha have triggered this epiphany. Maybe she could trick Itachi into revealing information about the Akatsuki.

It was a trick often used, but she had to be careful with it. One screw up and he'll see right through her.

"He already spilled his guts," Sakura said triumphantly. "Everything, I believe, we could know about the Akatsuki."

"So why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't believe a word he said," Sakura said, staring at him intently. "I'm coming to you for conformation."

"And what makes you think I'd tell the truth?" Itachi asked.

"I'll trust your instincts," Sakura said. "Because if you do lie to me, you're dead."

"You're the one who'll kill me?" Itachi asked. "Surprising."

Sakura's face turned red. He had no right to criticize her! But she had to calm down if she was going to pull this off.

"No, Tsunade will," she lied.

She seemed to be the most likely candidate to kill this criminal.

"What did Kisame tell you?" Itachi asked.

Sakura smiled. She expected this.

"Ha, you think I'd tell you? If you knew what Kisame told me then you could easily make up your own lie to go along with his. If it is a lie, that is."

Itachi examined Sakura, and she kept her cool. Tsunade would be proud.

"It seems I have to reiterate," Itachi said coolly. "I told you I'd rather die with honor than as a traitor."

Sakura expected him to at least tell her something. He was either masochistic or plain suicidal. Either way, he really was loyal.

"How about if I kill Kisame instead?" I suggested.

"He chose to betray the Akatsuki, he deserves death," Itachi said.

Sakura took pity on Itachi before because he was human, but she began to doubt if he actually was. Who could wish death on someone? Especially their own partner.

_'It _is _the man who killed his own family, after all…'_

Sakura bit her lip.

How could this go so badly? She planned it all out. Itachi would believe that Kisame was captured and tell her everything. He would think that she already knew the answers and would confirm them. But she didn't expect his reaction to the death threat.

Sakura bit her lip harder, tearing the skin and making it bleed. Now what?

She'd have to report back to Ibiki empty-handed. Again. Sakura didn't know how much patience he had left.

_'I'm going to hell, aren't I?'_

-0-

The waning moon shown across Konoha, somewhat illuminating the village. Everyone was asleep in their beds, getting their rest before the next day. Well, most people anyway. When you're an ANBU, it seems as if you never have time to rest. Especially nowadays.

"Have you spotted anything yet?" an ANBU with a cat mask said into his headset.

"No," came the reply from his partner.

The ANBU sighed. He had been told to search for the Akatsuki. The man who barely had time to sleep, now had even less time. He was skeptical if there were even Akatsuki in the village. There wasn't any sign of them.

"Let's meet up," the man said, his fatigue showing in his voice.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, silently and graceful. The night wasn't too cold, but there was a slight breeze. All in all, it was a rather pleasant night.

_'At least it's nice out,' _the ANBU thought, reaching the meeting place.

His partner was already there, her bird mask off revealing her black eyes.

"We have about two hours left before we change shifts," she said as he took off his mask.

"That won't matter much," he muttered, wanting to go home and sleep.

He was imagining his warm, comfortable bed when he felt something in his hair. He tugged on his hair, pulling out a small spider. But he hadn't walked through any trees, and the presence of the strange insect was illogical.

"What the hell…?" he murmured.

But those were the last words he would ever utter. The spider that was crawling in his hair exploded, killing both him and his partner immediately.

"That was easy, un."

A blond haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds was walking over to the scene of his latest masterpiece.

"The explosion will wake people up," his red-headed partner said. "You're not very efficient."

"It got the job done, un," the other man said, frowning at his partner's scorn.

"We should continue," the red-head said. "Leader gave us a set amount of time to find our target."

"These pesky ANBU are making it harder on us, un."

"That's why we should hurry," the red haired man said, irked at the blond.

He could tell his partner was beginning to get peeved, so he took out clay from his bag, and placed it in his hand. The mouth swallowed it and in its place appeared a small bird. Performing his jutsu the small, clay bird transformed into a larger one.

The two men climbed onto it, and flew away into the starless night.

-0-

**(A/N) I brought Sasori and Deidara back from the dead! I had to; they're too awesome to be rotting in the earth. Anyway, tell me what ya think and I'll give you… hm… three wishes! How 'bout that!**


	8. Habit

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. My updater thing wasn't working. I worked hard on this chapter, so hopefully you like it. Review!!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Captive**

**Habit**

_Habit, if not resisted, soon becomes necessity.- St. Augustine_

-0-

"My plan sort of… failed," Sakura said carefully.

"Sort of?" Ibiki asked.

She nodded her head.

"A plan can only be a failure or a success, now which one is it?" Ibiki asked, clearly infuriated.

"Failure," Sakura muttered, looking down at the hands in her lap.

"My patience has a limit," Ibiki said.

_'I can tell,'_ Sakura thought.

"I would take you off the assignment if I had someone to replace you with," Ibiki said. "But, as you know, I'm tight on ANBU."

Sakura noticed the bitterness in his voice.

_'He's mad at Tsunade,' _Sakura thought. _'I don't blame him.'_

She disapproved of her master's methods. She felt guilty, but she knew it was wrong.

**'But Tsunade probably doesn't want to do it,' **Inner Sakura said.

_'If she doesn't want to do it, than she wouldn't,' _Sakura retorted.

"I have to go to Itachi," Sakura said aloud, ignoring her inner's calls for attention.

"I expect results this time," Ibiki said, anger seeping through his words.

Sakura almost flinched, but knew better than to show weakness.

_'Me too…'_

-0-

Sakura bit her lip, and flinched when her teeth scraped raw skin. She'll have to try to quit that habit.

Her thoughts were focused on Itachi. So many questions ran through her mind about him. How was he captured? How long will it take before he finally breaks? _Will_ he break? And then what? Will he die?

Sakura looked over at the prisoner standing against the wall. Scars were beginning to form on the skin that was revealed. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders. Sakura hated to admit it, but he was attractive.

_'No, he's a murderer who is most likely a sadist,' _she convinced herself.

She bit her lip again, forcing herself not to wince.

"See something you like?" Itachi asked, knowing she was staring at him, even without looking at her.

Sakura blushed.

"I'll tell you when I do," she said, glad her voice didn't deceive her.

Itachi smirked, knowing he had the upper hand over her. He was winning this battle and will most likely win the war. It made Sakura question who the prisoner was.

She felt a warm substance trickle down the side of her mouth and realized it was blood. She bit her lip too hard.

Sakura wiped at it furiously. Her tongue touched her lip softly, and felt a burning sensation along with a metallic taste. She sucked on her lip, hoping to stop the bleeding. Sakura sighed, and rested her head against the wall.

What was she going to do?

Ibiki is depending on her. This assignment is important, for if she can get Itachi to talk, the ANBU will be able to come back. And maybe Tsunade will be proud. That's what Sakura yearned for most. Her master's approval.

And now her life seemed to be spiraling downwards.

"You know what," Sakura said abruptly. "I'm desperate here. I'll do anything if you'd just tell me something."

"You're biting your lip again," Itachi stated.

"What?" she asked.

"You wanted me to tell you something."

She groaned. She couldn't win here. So, she began to bite her lip again, wincing each time her teeth hit a sore spot. The silence grew longer, and she bit her lip harder. She felt as if she was going to burst.

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. Usually, she could deal with silence. But not when she's in this dark and depressing place with an equally dark and depressing person. So, she decided to say something.

"It's a habit," Sakura said.

Itachi looked at her.

"Biting my lip, I mean," she clarified. "Everyone says I worry too much. And the truth is, I do. Biting my lip helps me deal with my worry."

Sakura didn't know why she told him that. It was an impulse, for the silence was becoming suffocating.

"Hn," was the only thing Itachi said.

Sakura banged her head against the wall.

"Stop saying that," she said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because you sound like _him_."

"You mean Sasuke," Itachi said, knowing who she was speaking of.

Sakura looked the other way. Why had she brought that up? It was just getting on her nerves, hearing Itachi say that.

"He learned it from me," Itachi said.

Sakura looked up. She remembered that, long ago, Sasuke admired his older brother. While she was watching Sasuke, he was watching Itachi.

_"Hi, Sasuke," Sakura said, blushing._

_It was almost the end of the day, and Sasuke was about to go home. The young boy looked at her, and her blush grew stronger, crawling to her ears._

_"I, um, got these for you," she said, holding out a bouquet of flowers._

_Sasuke took them and examined them with disinterest._

_"Why don't you thank the girl, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke's eyes brightened and he smiled as he heard his older brother's voice._

_"Thank you," he said quickly, and turned to Itachi._

_Sakura saw the disapproval in his eyes at Sasuke's brusque manner, but she also saw something else. What was it? She couldn't identify it, but she really didn't worry about it._

_All she cared about was Sasuke._

The next day, Itachi murdered his clan. Sakura could identify the emotion now. It was finality. Acceptance. Of what, she still did not know.

"You know I hate you, right," Sakura said, just to keep the conversation going.

"A lot of people do," he answered.

"Do you want to know why?" Sakura asked, feeling her anger rising.

Itachi didn't answer, and she continued.

"You crushed Sasuke. He looked up to you, worshipped the ground you walked on. And then you went and killed them all. And that's another reason why I hate you! You killed your entire family. And not only that, you left Sasuke alive to suffer. And for what? To test your abilities."

Itachi was unfazed.

"Fair enough," he said.

Sakura felt like hitting him, but she knew that wouldn't turn out good. How could he stand there with that monotone expression on his face?

"And I didn't kill them just to test my abilities."

Sakura looked up, surprised.

"Well, I kind of figured that much," she said, holding the anger back. "So why did you do it?"

Itachi just looked at her. It was unnerving.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I did it to help Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sakura's eyes widened, disbelieving.

"I'm guessing you don't know how noble clans like the Uchiha work," Itachi said.

Sakura shook her head.

"There are certain things expected from you," Itachi continued. "If you do not live up to expectations, you are treated as dirt. I did not want Sasuke to have to go through that."

"So you killed them," she said, now even more disbelieving.

Itachi studied her.

"Yes," he said. "It was the only way."

"Couldn't you have just helped him?" she asked.

"That would only bring higher expectations," Itachi replied. "If you fail just once, you're considered worthless."

Were noble clans really like that? Sakura grew up in the Haruno clan, only known for their brains, nothing very special about them. She didn't understand the pressure living in a noble clan.

"Things are really that bad, huh," she said.

"Yes."

Sakura sighed. Maybe Itachi was human after all. He cared about his brother. Even though he made his life a living hell, she guessed he had good intentions.

But he was still a killer and he still had that strange control over her.

**(A/N) Just so you know, biting my lip is a habit of mine. But I'm happy I finally finished this chapter! It was hard to right, because Itachi spoke a lot. Please tell me if I made him OOC or anything. I hope I did well. Review and I'll give you three more wishes.**


	9. Bang

**(A/N) Sorry for the longish wait. I'm really busy nowadays. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I, despite my best efforts, do not own Naruto.**

**Captive**

**Bang**

"_This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper."- T.S. Eliot_

-0-

"I found out why Itachi killed his clan," Sakura said, hoping it was good enough.

"And you think that's going to help us find the Akatsuki's base?" Ibiki asked.

Sakura gulped hearing the hint of anger in his voice.

"No…" she said quietly.

"Haruno-" Ibiki began, but she cut him off.

"These things take time!" she said, almost to the point of yelling. "You can't just magically get answers. Especially from Itachi."

"I understand, but it's been a week, and you still have nothing," Ibiki said.

Sakura looked down, biting her lip. He was right. It's been an entire week since she had been assigned the duty of interrogating Itachi Uchiha. The ANBU might find the base before she can get answers from Itachi.

_'No,' _she thought, shaking her head. _'I can't think like that.'_

She was going to break the Uchiha. She had, after all, made him talk that day. She smiled at the memory, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as she remembered what he had told her.

_'Contrary to what you may believe, I did it to help Sasuke.'_

Sakura found it hard to believe that that coldblooded killer would do anything for his younger brother. Maybe he didn't and was just lying to her. She couldn't tell with Itachi.

"There will be consequences if you continue to come empty-handed," Ibiki stated.

"Like what?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You'll find out if you don't have answers for me by tomorrow," Ibiki said.

Sakura gulped. She didn't know what to expect from Ibiki. What could he do to her? He had numerous ways to torture people both mentally and physically. But she didn't want to find out which he would use on her.

Sakura needed to break Itachi. And fast.

-0-

Sakura walked back to her apartment, breathing in the brisk evening air thankfully. She wouldn't get much of it tomorrow. Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration as she thought up plans, and then crossed them out in her mind.

She was smart, a genius, but the things she had learned in the ninja academy did nothing to help her now. Not when she's dealing with _him_…

Sakura sighed.

She was almost to her apartment, but a voice stopped her.

"It's very late, un. You shouldn't be walking around alone."

Sakura then found her arms behind her back. Her shoulders ached at the awkward position. She struggled, trying to break free of whoever was pinning her arms.

"What should we do with her, un?" came the voice from behind her.

"Kill her," came another voice.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_'No.'_

She began to panic, but she composed herself and closed her eyes. She remembered learning in the ninja academy that there are three hundred sixty one points in the body from which to release chakra. She hoped there was one in her wrist where the person was holding her.

She focused chakra into her wrist, finding that there _is_ a release point there, and let her chakra leak into the hands of whoever was holding her. The string of chakra, still connected to her, traveled into the wrist of the person behind her. She found that she didn't need to make a hand sign to snap the person's tendon.

The person exerted a gasp of pain and released her. She turned around quickly, and punched him. He flew backward, and hit the wall surrounding an impressive house. Turning to the other person, she gathered chakra into her hand and charged.

That's when she saw the cloak. The one she recognized as belonging to the group of criminals and murderers known as the Akatsuki. She gathered even more chakra into her fist, but it was caught and she was thrown to the ground, and hard.

Sakura's back arched in pain as it hit the packed ground. She struggled to get back up, and tried to steady herself as she stood. Blood was trickling down the side of her mouth, but not from biting her lip.

"She's feisty, un," the Akatsuki said.

It seems he was not affected by Sakura's attack for he was uninjured and smiling.

"She's not worth our time," the other one said. "We must find our target."

He began to walk away, but the other stopped him.

"Maybe she knows where he is, un. She _is_ wearing a jounin vest."

The Akatsuki seemed to think about it. Meanwhile, Sakura tried to figure out who their target was, without much success. Then the Akatsuki spoke.

"Woman, it would be in your best interest to tell us where Itachi Uchiha is being detained."

Sakura's eyes widened. That's why they were here. To retrieve their operative.

But she wasn't having that.

"Rot in hell, Akatsuki," she said, venom dripping from her voice.

Sakura held back the urge to spit on him. Some may say she is headstrong. Others say she is foolish because of her audacity. Either way, she wasn't going to cower in front of these men.

"It seems you have a death wish," the Akatsuki said. "That's too bad. Take care of her, Deidara."

"My pleasure, un."

The Akatsuki pulled out a bag and from it took a wad of clay. Sakura saw a mouth on his hand swallow it. The mouth then spit up a small spider, and using a jutsu, he increased its size. He threw it to her.

"Enjoy, un," the Akatsuki said.

The spider exploded.

**(A/N) OMG!!! What happened? Did Sakura die?! Oh god, that wasn't suppose to happen!! What am I going to do?!!! -runs in circles- Actually, since I am the author, I planned it, so I'm not very surprised ;). **

**Sorry this chapter was short, but I believe the next one will be pretty long and I'll have it up sooner. Oh yeah, in case you didn't get the chapter name (which would be odd), 'Art is a bang!'. Does that ring a bell?**

**Review and tell me what you think. I'll offer you, hm, I know! An Akatsuki plushie! Anyone you want. **


	10. Change

**(A/N) Thank God for quick updates. This was a fun chapter to write, and I don't know why. Well, this is a fun story to write, so… yeah. Review and tell me if you like it!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Captive**

**Change**

_"Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed."- Irene Peter_

-0-

Sakura was dead.

At least, in a part of her mind, she hoped she was. Her body and soul yearned for it, actually. To be freed from all of her earthly problems. To be free of all feeling, good or bad. Free of pain. That sounded nice to her right about then.

But the thing is, she wasn't dead.

"Sir, I think she was knocked out by the force," came a voice as if through a filter.

"I'm o-okay," Sakura managed to stammer, even though she wasn't so sure herself.

She felt the strange numbness in her body fade away, pain taking its place. She pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to soothe her aching head. As she did so, she looked around. She saw various ANBU members, their masks covering their faces. Ibiki was standing ahead of them.

When had they gotten there?

"Haruno, I need you to move prisoner number five hundred to a different holding cell," Ibiki said, glaring at the two Akatsuki, not even turning to look at her.

Prisoner five hundred? Then it came to her.

"Itachi," she whispered low enough so the Akatsuki wouldn't hear. "But why?"

"Do not question orders," Ibiki said, sending his glare in her direction. "Stay with the prisoner until I give you further instructions."

So many questions ran through her mind then. Why does she have to move him? Where was this holding cell? Will the ANBU come with her? And why does she have to stay with him?

Wait.

She'll have to stay in a cell with Itachi Uchiha. Maybe even alone. Who knows when she'll receive her next orders. She shivered at the thought of being with him for God knows how long.

But there's nothing she can do about it. Unless she wanted to feel Ibiki's wrath, she would follow his orders. So, she took a deep breath and ran, her pulse thundering in her head. She ignored the pain though, having experienced much worse.

"Not so fast, un," the blonde Akatsuki said.

The other put out a hand to stop him.

"No, she is the least of our concerns now," he said.

Sakura jumped up onto the roofs, not looking back. She ran as fast as she could, her breaths coming out as short gasps. She was exhausted, the force of the explosion affecting her. She dimly wondered how she hadn't been killed by it. But a cool breeze cleared he mind of that thought and she focused on the task at hand.

Finding the entrance to the underground prison, she entered the building. The ANBU gave her a strange look as she practically ran down the stairs, but didn't question her.

No such luck with the one guarding the entrance to the cell block.

"How can I be certain it's not a transformation technique?" he asked, clearly suspicious of her being there so late.

Sakura fumed and grabbed him by his white vest. She didn't have time to deal with this.

"You will let me in unless you want that mask shoved up your ass!" she shouted.

The ANBU let her through, knowing you can't imitate that temper and fury. The other ANBU apparently heard the commotion and released the seal immediately, letting her in. Entering, she saw that Itachi hadn't been tortured yet, and she silently thanked the gods.

"You're early," he said.

"Actually, late," Sakura said, her voice raspy. "You can unshackle yourself."

Itachi looked at her, and she knew it was because she didn't normally tell him to do that. He did it of his own free will. Immediately after the shackles hit the floor, she made a few hand signs to create a chakra rope.

She tied it around his wrists, feeling rather stupid.

"You know it's unnecessary," Itachi said as she finished.

"Then why don't you break through them?" Sakura asked, knowing he could.

She knew it wasn't worth the effort or chakra, but she felt more secure. She could pretend that he was actually restrained, that he was imprisoned. But the small nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that he wasn't.

If anything, she was his prisoner.

"It would be pointless," Itachi said, answering her question.

Sakura had a perplexed look on her face but he said no more.

_'Why would it be pointless?' _she wondered. _'He'd have his freedom. He wouldn't have to go through this hell anymore.'_

She decided not to press the subject, and they walked out of the cell. Sakura was very cautious as Itachi walked behind her. Would he try to escape? He had said it was pointless, but…

Sakura heard the sentry gasp.

"M-miss Haruno, w-what are you doing?" he stammered.

The ANBU's eyes were wide from fright as he looked at Itachi. He reached for the sword on his back, preparing to attack.

"Is there another holding cell?" Sakura asked, skirting the question.

She hoped he wouldn't go and do something stupid, but she saw him relax and take his hand off of the hilt. He probably figured out that she was moving Itachi.

"Um, on the edge of town there are abandoned prisons," the ANBU said, eying Itachi nervously. "But why-"

"No questions," Sakura interrupted curtly.

She walked down the hall with Itachi following silently.

"Why so obedient?" she asked.

"As I said, there's no point," he answered.

She, once again, wanted to bang her head against a wall. Instead, she opted for biting her lip, silently cursing herself for doing so.

They continued to follow the underground system. It was a honeycomb, tunnels crisscrossing this way and that. Sakura soon enough found herself lost. To make it worse, she didn't have an ANBU escort. And now it was too late to turn back.

"You're lost," Itachi stated.

Sakura straightened her back indignantly.

"No, I'm not" she said, though he most likely knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Pitiful," he muttered.

Sakura felt her temper rise. That's what he said to her when she first met him. She still won't forgive him. No one had called her 'weak' or 'pitiful' since her genin years. She had hoped she'd never hear it again.

"I am not pitiful," she said through gritted teeth.

Sakura continued walking, but this time with more determination. After making a few turns they came across a long hallway with no turns. She walked down it, hoping that it would take them to the other cells. There was a door at the end, and she twisted the old and unused knob.

It came off as she pulled.

Dropping it, she walked through the threshold, Itachi following. There were no torches and it was completely black. It was worse than Itachi's cell. Sakura smiled, thinking of how resourceful she was for bringing matches. She took one out of the bag she wore and scratched it against her boot. The match lit, illuminating the place by a two meter radius.

Sakura almost had a heart attack when she saw Itachi standing behind her.

He looked almost like a ghost in the glow of the match. But strangely, it suited him. The strange shadows that cast against his figure made him look ethereal. And it only made her remember how dangerous this was. How dangerous _he _was. And she had to be alone with him.

Sakura shivered, knowing she had no other choice.

She walked down the room, careful not to step on the vermin crisscrossing between her feet. She could see the gates of empty cells, and when she cast the light on them, she saw the skeletons of their past inhabitants.

Sakura wouldn't be able to stay there. She knew she wouldn't be able to find an empty cell. She decided to settle with the only one without skeletons, stepping in carefully. Itachi walked in after her, his face betraying none of his emotions. That is, if he even had any.

This cell was actually smaller than the other one, making it even more uncomfortable. Sakura didn't want to sit on the floor, or even touch the walls. There was a possibility she might catch some sort of disease by just standing on the floor.

But Itachi didn't even seem to care. He stood, looking around the cell with disinterest as Sakura sighed.

_'What do I do now?' _she wondered.

But she already knew the answer.

Wait.

-0-

He smiled.

It was a rare thing for him, but he felt the need to smile for this occasion. He had, after all, found Itachi. It was much easier than he thought it would be, too. He expected some sort of fight when he entered Konohagakure, but he killed the ANBU guarding the gates easily.

And he killed the ones guarding the prison.

They didn't put up much of a fight, either. He was somewhat disappointed. Konoha was really letting itself go.

He grinned.

He was standing at the cell his resource specified. It was a reliable resource, someone he trusted for years. He couldn't wipe off his grin as he pulled the gate open. He didn't think for one second that it was was strange. He didn't care.

That is, until he found the cell empty.

He frowned.

How could that be? His resource told him that Itachi was being held in this cell. But it was completely empty. The only thing that remained were a pair of shackles. He walked in, looking around the cell carefully. He still could find no inhabitants.

Anger swelled in his chest as he punched the wall. He mentally cursed. He was so close! He could practically feel Itachi in his grasp. But he slipped right through his fingers. As he calmed a bit, he smiled once more.

It was only a minor setback. He only has to search a bit more. Soon enough, Itachi will be back in his grasp.

It was only a matter of time…

**(A/N) Oooh, I'm intrigued by the mystery character. Is anyone else? And Itachi and Sakura are going to be in a cell all alone ;) Hehehe… Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I'll give you kisses. Hershey kisses, you fool! What did you think I meant?**


	11. Fear

**(A/N) Finally finished. I think this is bad, but it's your decision. Review!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks emphasis**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I honestly think these are pointless. But, I do not own Naruto. There. Happy now?**

**Captive**

**Fear**

_You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you.-Eric Hoffer._

-0-

"Find him and kill him!" Tsunade shouted, her words slurred.

Then she pounded her fist on the desk, and it broke in half. The papers scattered on the ground, and this time, Sakura wasn't there to clean them up.

"I don't think I should take orders while you're intoxicated," an ANBU with a deer mask said. "Besides, he's in the hospital."

"I am not intoxi-"

The Hokage passed out. She fell onto the floor where her broken sake bottle laid, its contents pouring out. The ANBU looked at her and sighed.

"Perfect timing," he said.

The village was incomplete disarray. The Hokage has been drinking more lately and Sakura was with a murderer. The world was coming to an end.

"How troublesome…"

-0-

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Water leaked through the packed earth and the decayed ceiling to fall onto the debris covered floor. She tried to avoid the droplets as they came falling from the ceiling. She was, after all, holding a match. Itachi watched her, silently amused.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Neither one of them sat down. No. Not until the other sat. Sakura knew that no matter what, she was not going to give in first. She was going to hold it out. It was like some sort of silent contest. One waiting for the other to fall.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The silence became infuriating, just like before. Sakura didn't know how long they had been in there for. She didn't know how long they still had. She was just praying Ibiki would come soon.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"I can't take it anymore!" she said aloud, almost ripping out her hair in frustration.

What was Ibiki planning? What exactly is going on above ground? She was at a lost, completely disoriented. She won't be able to last there for long.

Sakura looked at Itachi and fumed. How could he stand there so nonchalantly? He was the one whose life was on the line! Thinking about it, so was hers.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Sakura looked at Itachi again. He was standing across from her, and it felt like they were in the other cell. But this was much more different and much more dangerous. Damn him! He probably enjoyed her suffering. She bit her lip, feeling the raw skin ache under her teeth. She didn't care. That was the least of her worries.

"You're afraid," Itachi stated, noticing her bite her lip.

Sakura wanted to say 'no shit' but restrained herself. She didn't want him to know that she was afraid. Though he proved he already did.

_'The only thing to fear is fear itself,' _she recited, trying to calm herself. '_Too bad Itachi _is _fear.'_

She believed it was true. He was the living embodiment of fear. She had tried numerous times to convince herself that he was nothing without chakra, but she had been proved wrong. That day in the cell, he didn't have to break a sweat to overcome her.

That's what pissed Sakura off the most. That Itachi could control her like that. She wasn't weak anymore. Then why? How could he do that to her?

"I don't fear you," Sakura said with conviction.

She knew that she was only trying to lie to herself. And Itachi. But it was pointless. He could see straight through it.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked. "I'd like to test that."

Sakura gulped. Test her fear? He really was a sadist. She straightened her back indignantly, hoping it would give her courage.

"I'd like to see you try," she said, her voice strained.

She wanted to punch herself. She was a complete and utter fool! She was only tempting him!

Sakura saw Itachi walking over to her. She wondered what he was going to do. She backed up against the wall, only proving her lie. He was only centimeters away when he placed his hand against the wall next to her head. He gently lifted her chin with his fingers and she was forced to look into his cold black eyes in the dim light.

Then the match went out.

-0-

"Dammit, what do you mean you can't find him?"

Tsunade's temper was flaring beyond control. She was jus about ready to kill someone, and the ANBU was the only other person in the office.

"We checked the prison and he was nowhere to be found," the ANBU said nervously.

"Then did you search for Sakura and Itachi in the prison system?" Tsunade asked, trying to calm herself.

"You didn't give us the order," the ANBU said.

"Did it occur to you that while you were in the prison you should have at least searched for them?" Tsunade asked, trying to cover her mistake.

She didn't order the ANBU to look for them. But the thing is Tsunade didn't have any orders. She didn't know what to do. Sakura would most likely be waiting down there for a while.

For the first time, Tsunade was at a lost.

-0-

Sakura cursed mentally. She couldn't see Itachi, but she could feel him. And he was close. Too close. A part of her wanted to push him away and the other part wanted him to come even closer. Both sides were at war with one another forcing her into a neutral position. One of indecision.

Itachi was the cause of this indecision. Over and over she questioned it in her mind. She knew why she feared him. There was probable cause for that. But this control? She had no explanation for it.

Sakura felt Itachi's fingers leave her chin and his arm slip around her waist. She froze. Her breath caught in her throat and she hoped she wouldn't choke. His hand entered the pack on her back and pulled something out. She heard a scratch and a light flickered. It was a match. She saw his face in the glow, the flickering light shifting against his haunting face.

Sakura felt a bit more secure with the light, even with Itachi so close. But when she looked into his eyes, she felt vulnerable. And against him, she was.

"Your face says everything," Itachi said, not removing his hand. "Fear has consumed you."

It didn't sound harsh or cold, like she expected from him. His voice held what sounded like pity. But she couldn't read him as easily he did her. Besides, pity is something he did not do.

Itachi didn't walk back to his side. Instead, he remained in front of her, testing her limits. Seeing how long it would take her to break. He was playing games with her, and he was slowly but surely winning. And he knew it, too. Itachi was better at playing mind games than Ibiki.

Look at what he did to Sasuke.

Sakura bit her lip, feeling the warmth emanating from Itachi's body. She forced her mind to think of other things. But unlike in the other cell, her mind did not wander. It remained on Itachi. Her stomach felt strange, and she wanted the feeling to go away.

She wanted everything to go away.

-0-

**(A/N) As you can see, Konoha is pretty hectic. I wonder why? I think this chapter was crappy, but it's up to you. I believe I have ADHD, too. I kept on getting hyper and distracted every time I tried to write. Anyway, isn't Itachi a jerk? Not by torturing Sakura, I meant by not kissing her.**

**Itachi: You could have made me kiss her. You _are _the author.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Hehehe… Review and I'll give you Itachi. Yes, I mean the _real _Itachi.**

**Itachi: -glares-**


	12. Dream

**(A/N) I am so sorry about the long wait. The holidays were more hectic than expected. I ended up visiting one of my cousin's and then visiting **_**another **_**for two days. And all of the other crap that comes with the holiday season. **

**And to add to all that, this chapter was pretty hard to write. I had point A and point B planned out but the question was how to get **_**from **_**point A **_**to **_**point B. I stayed up till three in the morning to plan it all out so hopefully it's good.**

**On another point, I want to thank all of my reviewers. I look at this story and am shocked to see the expanse of good reviews. It's hard to believe I could write a story like that. It's all of you who review that give me inspiration to write. Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…**

**Captive**

**Dream**

"_Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you."-Marsha Norman_

-0-

Sakura felt her eyes drooping. They begged for her to close them, but she refused. She wasn't going to fall asleep. Not while Itachi is still standing in front of her. She wasn't even going to sit.

Sometimes defiance doesn't help.

She became numb to the feeling of Itachi standing in front of her. She wanted to smile, for his efforts -his games- were now a waste. At least they kept them preoccupied. Well, that was, until Sakura's mind began to wander. Why didn't it do that when they first came here?

All she could think of was her warm, plush bed. The white down comforter and pillows. The smell of whatever softener she used on it. She forgot about how her room was plain, for she never had time to decorate.

And the fact that she lived there alone.

It was always nice coming home when her parents were there. She would run up and hug them, and they would ask her how it went at the academy. She would smile and tell them about how Sasuke looked really cute that day and how Ino was being a big meanie. They would smile back, and pat her head, understanding her childishness.

That is, before they were killed.

They shouldn't have been ninja. The Haruno clan wasn't known for their ninja skills. Just their brains. But they were jounins. And they had to take that A-rank mission. After that, Sakura lived in the house that held too many memories. When she was seventeen, the Hokage leased her an apartment.

With a comfortable bed.

Sakura's eyelids were winning the battle. She could feel the energy being drained from her. But she still refused to fall asleep. She will not in front of _him_.

It's too bad that she doesn't have a choice in the matter.

-0-

He walked through the maze of tunnels. He wouldn't admit he was lost. No, he was taking a detour. He was beginning to get frustrated, though. He hadn't known about Konoha's confusing, underground system.

He mumbled a few curses. This was not good. He couldn't fool himself. He didn't know where the hell he was. He was about to lose hope and leave. But then, he smirked.

He sensed a familiar chakra signature and headed that way.

-0-

Itachi looked at the girl whose head was resting against his chest. She had fallen forward and slumped against him. She was clearly exhausted beyond relief. He sat down, the contest pointless now that she had fallen asleep.

She was crying in her sleep. The tears fell down her pale cheeks. It was pure curiosity as Itachi wondered what she was dreaming about. It was probably about his little brother. She _had _loved him.

But emotions change. He knows that all too well.

Itachi decided not to disturb the girl. What was the point? He wasn't going to run. That, too, was pointless. So, he let the girl sleep against him, her tears soaking his shirt. He didn't mind in the least.

The girl was truly interesting.

_-0-_

_"Congratulations, Sakura, you are now a Jonin," the Hokage said._

_"Thank you," Sakura answered, humbled at her shishou's praise._

_"So, we must celebrate," Tsunade said, pulling out a sake bottle._

_Sakura sighed._

_She had just passed the Jonin exam the day before and had the scars to prove it. It was difficult, but she passed with flying colors._

_"Tsunade-shishou, maybe we should hold off on the celebrating until, at least, five o' clock," Sakura said, pretty sure that drinking so early in the morning will have nasty repercussions._

_"Fine," Tsunade said, and -rather reluctantly- put the bottle away. "Anyway, we have more important business. Which is why I summoned you. I must assign you your first mission."_

_"But I just passed the exam," Sakura said, feeling the aches in her body._

_"You're now a Jonin, don't expect to get much rest," Tsunade said sternly._

_"Right," Sakura muttered._

_"Your first mission is simple," Tsunade said. "You'll be going to the Land of Waves as a medic-nin. There has been an epidemic spreading, causing many civilians to have high fevers. As you know, Nami no Kumi does not have a hidden village, thus there are no medics to heal them."_

_"Can't they just import medicine," Sakura said, remembering the bridge Tazuna built and named the Naruto Ohashi._

_"The sickness is unknown so there is no medicine for it," Tsunade explained._

_Sakura nodded._

_"And before I forget, Shizune will be accompanying you on this mission," the Hokage informed._

_"Why?" Sakura asked._

_"Well, it _is _your first mission," she said. "Consider her a guide."_

_"But now that I'm a Jonin, I can go on missions alone," Sakura said adamantly._

_Shizune was like a sister to her, but she'd rather go on her first mission alone. She had just achieved the rank of Jonin and was very proud, if not overconfident._

_"I understand that, but I'm concerned about you," Tsunade said. _

_Sakura sighed. Tsunade was like a mother. Actually, she _was _her mother after her parents were killed. She understood her concern, but it still bothered her. She wished her shishou would have a bit more confidence in her._

_"Okay," Sakura said, giving up._

_"Good, you leave in two hours. Meet Shizune at Konoha's gate," Tsunade said, a wide grin on her face._

_Sakura bowed and walked out of the office to the new apartment which Tsunade leased for her. She packed all of her ointments, gauze, medicine, and other medical supplies into a small and convenient bag. She threw it over her shoulder, muttering under her breath. This mission was going to be a piece of cake. With her chakra control, she could heal all of the villagers. She didn't know why she had to have a 'guide'._

_At eight o'clock, Sakura left her apartment and headed toward the gate. The morning breeze blew her mid-length hair around her face as she ran along the rooftops. Konohagakure shone in all its greatness in the bright sun, showing that it had come a long way from the attack of Sound six years ago. Konoha had once again become prosperous and wealthy._

_Coming closer to the gate Sakura jumped down from the roof of a small building. She spotted Shizune who was speaking with an ANBU. Shizune hadn't changed much since she first met her, but she had grown out her hair and changed her wardrobe. Her personality was still the same, kind and shy._

_Looking down, Sakura saw Ton Ton at her feet. She picked her up and the pig oinked. Hearing her, Shizune stopped speaking with the ANBU and turned to see to Sakura. Said girl waved and Shizune came over._

_"Are you ready, Sakura?" she asked._

_"Yep," Sakura said, smiling._

_Shizune went over to the ANBU. After speaking with her, the gate slowly opened and the two passed the threshold. It will be a long way until they reached the border of Konoha which connected to the Wave country via the Great Naruto Bridge._

_But it was Sakura's first mission and she was going to enjoy it._

_-0-_

_Sakura wiped her sweat covered brow after healing another patient. The young girl's fever was high, the highest she had seen yet, and it exhausted most of her chakra. The girl would soon be able to return to her daily rut. Shizune was healing an older man in another room in the small hospital._

_After three days, they had figured out that the cause of the epidemic was from mosquitoes. There really was no cure for it was a disease not known for mosquitoes to carry, but the best they can do is wear protection. The disease itself wasn't too bad but the number of villagers it had infected was staggering._

_Thankfully, pretty much all of them were cured. Shizune and Sakura were to leave later that day. After a few more hours of healing patients who just began to have the symptoms, they were at the bridge, heading to Konoha._

_When they finally reached their home country, they jumped up into the trees. They were fatigued and sweat pour down their faces and back. Hopefully they would reach Konohagakure without a hitch._

_But the Missing-nin who showed up weren't having that._

_It was an ambush as four Nuke-nin suddenly jumped from the trees. Sakura stopped and cursed as she pulled out a kunai and blocked the shuriken whirling at her. She spotted the one who threw it at her and hurled her kunai. The Missing-nin easily avoided it with inhuman speed and she looked around, trying to figure out where he went._

_"Sakura, behind you!" Shizune called, while throwing her poison needles at another Missing-nin._

_Sakura turned around and saw the Nuke-nin charge at her with a katana. She jumped off of the branch, landing on the ground. The katana sliced through the branch were she was standing only moments before. The Nuke-nin disappeared once more and Sakura was left to look around her carefully._

_Then she felt a burning sensation as metal pierced her flesh._

_The Nuke-nin was behind her, his katana ripping through her chest. Blood poured out of her mouth and the Missing-nin pulled the katana out slowly with a grin. She fell forward, the pain turning numb. There were spots in her eyes and she couldn't move any of her limbs._

_"Sakura!"_

_She heard the shout that sounded so distant. Then there were a few screams from the Nuke-nin. She closed her eyes, feeling the life drain from her. She hoped death would come quickly. It was then that she felt herself being carefully turned around. Something pressed down on her chest and she felt warmth flowing through her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the spots still there._

_Shizune was kneeling in front of her, worry and tears filling her eyes._

_She knew it was pointless. She couldn't heal a wound like this, no matter how good she was. Not even Tsunade could. But she felt the warmth mending the arteries and muscles closing the wound._

_"I won't let you die," Shizune murmured._

_She can't do this. She should just leave Sakura there to die. She has to accept the inevitable._

_Sakura closed her eyes once more, hoping to fall into unconsciousness. But she couldn't enter that void that was called death. So, she opened her eyes to find that the spots disappeared. She looked at Shizune, and saw that her eyes were dull and empty._

_"Almost there," she said quietly. "Just…a bit…more."_

_But then she fell sideways, as if in slow motion,. Sakura sat up, finding that it was easy to do so. She put her hand to her chest, finding no wound even though there was blood. She stood up slowly finding there was still no pain. She walked to Shizune and knelt by her._

_"Wake up, Shizune, I'm all better," Sakura said. "You healed me."_

_There was no response. Sakura shook her and there was still no reaction. She began to get worried. She pressed two fingers to Shizune's neck, and there was no pulse. She slowly removed her fingers, shocked. Then she realized that she sacrificed herself to heal._

_She felt moisture hit her face and looked up to see the rain as it mixed with her tears. _

_"The gods weep," Sakura murmured._

_She put her hand on Shizune's forehead, pushing back her bangs and letting her hand trail down her pale face. Her skin was cold and felt like rubber. Her eyes were closed peacefully, as if she was in a deep slumber. One that she will never wake up from. Sakura's heart felt tight in her chest, making it hard to breathe. Her body shuddered with each breath. Her sparkling emerald eyes dulled to a pale green, the light that used to dance within them gone._

'Shizune, you idiot,' _she thought. _'Why'd you have to go and kill yourself?'

_Her breathing became even more labored as sobs racked her body. Her sister was gone. She would never be able to laugh with her again, go to her for advice, or just talk. She grabbed Shizune's limp hand and held it tightly._

_Then the ANBU arrived._

_She didn't know who they found out where they were, but they were there only minutes after the rain began to fall. They pulled her away from Shizune gently and easily. She was too weak to put up a fight. An ANBU lifted the dead woman's body, and disappeared. She began to feel numb again. She knew she'd have a delayed reaction of shock and soon break down. But not in front of the ANBU._

_"We must return to Konoha," an ANBU said carefully._

_Sakura nodded, her throat closed up._

_The rest of the day passed slowly. When the Hokage was informed, she did not show any emotion until the ANBU left. That's when she sat in her chair and wept, banging her fist on the desk and causing it to break. Sakura watched silently, forcing her to be strong and not cry, too. But the tears flowed silently down her cheeks._

_A funeral service was held the next day and almost the entire village came. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, knowing how much she cared for Shizune and how much it hurt. Tears still fell, and she cried for five days after. She locked herself in her apartment, not willing to go out._

_Sakura still hadn't gotten over it, but opted to lock it away in her subconscious, trying to forget. But the remnants lingered, bringing the pain forth. She will never be able to forget, but she could try._

-0-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

She felt comfortable, for a second forgetting about where she actually was. She cuddled deeper into the warmth she felt and tried to fall back to sleep. But remembering what she had dreamt about, she lifted her head and looked into cold, onyx eyes.

_'Crap.'_

**(A/N) Yay! Cliffie! I know you hate them, but the second genre of this story is suspense. So ha!**

**On a different note, I almost cried writing about Shizune's death. But, to set the mood, I listened to sad music. Songs such as: Wind by Akeboshi, Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, and Hollow by Submersed. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next one up. Oh, and I hope I didn't make Itachi OOC (I'm always concerned about that). Review for Ton Ton!**


	13. Revenge

**(A/N) Yay for quick updates! A change from the sad subject of Shizune's death to another of… well, you'll just have to read to find out. Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter. You guys are amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis.**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But let's not get into that touchy subject…**

**Captive**

**Revenge**

"_Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."- Samuel Johnson_

-0-

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Itachi asked.

He wasn't looking at Sakura and she couldn't hear any mocking in his tone. She lifted her hand to her face and felt it was sticky with her dried up tears. Not only did she fall asleep in front of him, but she cried, too.

_'Wonderful.'_

But why didn't Itachi escape? Or kill her? Why is he still there?

"You're stupid," Sakura said before she could stop herself.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked, though she could tell he didn't care.

"You could of escaped, or killed me," she said.

**'You're the one who's stupid!' **Inner Sakura shouted. **'Don't give him any ideas!'**

_'Oops.'_

Itachi didn't say anything. Not that Sakura actually expected an answer. She looked at him to see if he considered her words, but his face was impassive as ever. Deciding that speaking would only cause her more grief, she sat down, reevaluating things in her mind.

Everything from the moment she met him.

Sakura decided to interrogate Itachi Uchiha to prove to her shishou that she had become strong. But it turns out that the Hokage had nothing to do with it, though. It was Ibiki who assigned her the mission. But she still decided to go through with it even though she was deceived. And that led to a threatening letter, fighting with her shishou, and getting attacked by Akatsuki.

And now she was sitting in an abandoned cell with Itachi Uchiha.

There was something terribly wrong with her.

-0-

"I can't believe we were ordered to pull back, un!" an Akatsuki said, pouting. "We took care of that creepy dude and his ANBU easily."

"Pein-sama ordered it," his partner said, about to throttle the blonde.

He'd been complaining about the departure since they came back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

"We were doing a good job, un," the blonde muttered.

"That means there was a significant reason we had to come back," the other said. "He said it was 'too dangerous'."

"Pfft," the blonde said. "Dangerous? What's so dangerous about retrieving Itachi from such a weak village, un?"

"It's not the village Pein-sama is concerned about," his partner said. "There seems to be a greater threat to Itachi. I wonder what it could be..."

-0-

_'Note to self; kill Ibiki if he ever comes,' _Sakura thought.

**'It's your fault in the first place for getting involved,' **her inner said.

For once, she was right. What the hell was wrong with her?

Sakura was kept preoccupied by planning ways to kill Ibiki. Maybe she should torture him, first. A taste of his own medicine. She had to fight to try not to laugh. Maybe Itachi wasn't the sadistic one.

Sakura also kept herself preoccupied with wondering what was going on above ground. Had Ibiki killed the Akatsuki? Captured them? If so, then why is she still stuck down here? Counting that out as a possibility, she considered something she dreaded.

Maybe the Akatsuki had won and they were still searching for Itachi.

Sakura looked at said man with disdain. He was the cause of all her problems. But she couldn't really blame him, for he didn't intentionally get himself caught. And he definitely didn't make her interrogate him.

Though it could be that way considering how horrific she was.

"You're staring," Itachi said.

Sakura turned her gaze hard.

"No, I'm glaring," she said, just to contradict him.

Anything to make him suffer.

-0-

"How is he doing?" Tsunade asked, looking at the man laying on the hospital bed.

He was unconscious, the medications taking full effect.

"He has several head injuries, and his spine is fractured," the nurse, a replacement for the pink haired medic, replied. "He's in critical condition."

The nurse wrote something on her clipboard and bowed, leaving the room. The Hokage was left alone, looking at the dying man's body. He was breathing irregulary and his dark skin was pale underneath. If Sakura was there, he wouldn't be in that condition. This was nothing for her.

"Foolish man," the Tsunade muttered.

She sat in the chair placed near his bed. She looked at the window, seeing an empty vase that should be filled with blooming flowers. If Sakura was here, there'd be flowers in that vase. She did that with all her patients, especially those without visitors.

She couldn't help but blame the man laying in the bed for Sakura's absence. Even though he was injured, she looked upon him with hatred. Even though there was no proof, it was most likely his fault.

The Hokage received news of commotion near the old Uchiha compound. It was the Akatsuki members they had been trying to catch. Not wanting to send anybody else, she went to the scene on her own.

What she saw was disturbing.

ANBU members laid bloodied and beaten, many of their heads completely destroyed. What concerned the Hokage the most, though, was Ibiki Morino's body laying at the front line.

There were no Akatsuki in sight.

Tsunade, despite her willingness to admit it, was slowly growing older. Despite what jutsu she may use, nothing can stall time. Her chakra reserves were diminishing. That is why she took on Sakura as an apprentice. So, the only thing she could do was bring Ibiki to the hospital.

There were no survivors, so everything was left in the air. There were too many questions that flooded her mind. Why had Ibiki fought the Akatsuki? Why had he done so without informing her about it? Why had he been going against her wishes in the first place? But one question stood out among the others.

Where was Sakura?

Tsunade knew that Sakura was working under Ibiki against her wishes. The girl was determined but it was unlike her to be so rebellious. She hadn't been seen by _anyone _in two days. The last time the Hokage herself had seen her was when they were discussing the matter of the Akatsuki. Now Tsunade regretted the many fights between them.

Tsunade was never a very hate-filled person, but that has been changing. Ibiki has been the source of her hate for a while now. He had been defying her ever since they captured the Uchiha. And now it was out of hand, with Sakura missing and him laying in a hospital bed.

She blamed him for everything.

"Too bad, Ibiki," Tsunade said, getting up and walking out of the door. "Now you won't get flowers."

-0-

Sakura switched her mind over into ways to kill Itachi. While doing this, she came up with a perfect plan to torture the Missing-nin. It's what she's been doing ever since she was ordered to interrogate him. It's what must vex him, even though he never shows it.

Talking.

"So, Itachi, what your favorite food?" Sakura asked, a grin on her face.

**'Oh no, not this again,' **Inner Sakura muttered.

Sakura was getting really desperate. She was no longer trying to get answers from him. She wasn't given orders to do that. She was going to annoy him just for a little revenge.

No wonder Sasuke was so hell-bent on it.

But come to think of it, Itachi was rather desperate, too. Playing these mind games with her. Challenging her breaking point.

Too bad Itachi didn't answer. He just looked at her in that unnerving way. She vaguely wondered how much more unnerving it would be if he had his Sharingan.

"So I guess you don't eat," Sakura said, a bit disappointed that he didn't answer.

But that didn't discourage her.

"How about your favorite color?"

No response.

"Hmm, I guess you don't like colors. Do you have a favorite flower?"

It was rather stupid, but she just had to ask. To her, everyone had a favorite flower. It seemed an impossibility that someone couldn't like flowers.

Itachi still didn't answer.

"Favorite season?"

She continued her onslaught.

"Book?"

"Month?"

"Animal?"

Itachi's expression didn't change.

"Are you catatonic?" Sakura asked, her grin widening.

There wasn't an answer. She continued.

"Favorite number?"

"_Letter?_"

"Word?"

"Place?"

She stopped. She had no choice, actually, for a pair of lips were crushed against hers.

_'When did Itachi cross the cell?' _Sakura wondered, as the cool lips pulled away from hers.

Even though it was a chaste kiss, she missed the feeling it gave her.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked, maddened at the feeling she felt in her stomach, not unlike the one she had felt when he was standing close to her.

"You talk too much."

**(A/N) Ha! You talk too much, I mean you never shut up!! -ahem- Sorry about that. But he finally kissed her [I wrote it while listening to Hollow by Submersed. XP!!!! But it wasn't much. Damn him!! Well, at least he's under my control ;). Buahahaha -cough- -hack- -choke- o.0 Anyway, we find out in this chapter that Ibiki didn't kill the Takatsuki (the Akatsuki almost killed him), the two Akatsuki were forced to pull out, it's been two long days since Sakura was left with Itachi, she's resorting back to her annoying antics, Tsunade is rather pissed, and Sakura seems to be going insane. **

**This isn't my best chapter. I do have self-confidence but I'm feeling pitiful. Ah well, review for a pretty flower!!! What? You don't like flower? Sakura would like a word with you!**


	14. Decisions

**(A/N) So… um… kinda awkward, huh. It's been a while. Hehehe…**

**-looks at readers with clubs and swords-**

**I can explain! I'm so busy! My life has been so hectic! Please accept my apology for such a long wait. You know I love every one of you and I would never purposely disappoint you!**

**-readers back off-**

**So, please enjoy my newest installment!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Captive**

**Decisions**

"_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."- Keri Russell_

-0-

Sakura had finally made up her mind. She was going to kill Itachi.

He had returned to his side of the cell unperturbed, while she was left sitting, her eyes still slightly wide. She was not expecting a reaction like that.

**'But it was nice…' **her inner crooned.

_'Nice?' _Sakura thought incredulously.

Sakura was definitely not going to talk anymore. But that was what Itachi was probably aiming for.

Damn him!

Sakura placed her head against the wall. Her nerves were racked, and Itachi kissing her didn't help. Even if it was so chaste, it set something off inside of her. He probably knew that, too. At least she didn't feel that control he usually had over her. It was too surprising to have that affect on her.

Instead, it triggered something else.

-0-

Itachi wouldn't admit it, but he was rather bored.

It was becoming monotonous, listening to the continuous drop of moister on the cold cell floor. At least it was a change of pace when Sakura kicked up her old ways. She began with the most insignificant question, and they only got worse.

He had to quiet her somehow.

It was rather enjoyable, seeing the girl's surprise. And then her anger. But that enjoyment only lasted so long. Listening to the water pelting the earth, he focused on the warmth slowly spreading throughout his body.

His chakra.

Without the daily withdraw, his chakra reserves replenished themselves. Still, he could not leave. There was no doubt of that.

So, Itachi Uchiha, the infamous S-class murderer who killed off his clan and joined the Akatsuki, sat in the dark cell and watched the rather entertaining pink haired girl.

-0-

"Since you don't like my stupid questions…" Sakura began abruptly.

The silence was unnerving. When she spoke, her voice sounded strange, even to her. Itachi turned slightly, disinterest showing in his obsidian eyes.

"…I'll ask you some… important ones," she continued.

Itachi didn't say anything, most likely waiting for a question such as 'what's your favorite room in a house'.

But he wasn't prepared for her actual question.

"When did you join the Akatsuki?" she asked.

She wasn't trying to get him to reveal the location or anything like that, she just asked out of pure curiosity. Her mission no longer seemed very important to her now that she had been sitting in a deserted cell for God knows how long.

"Eleven years ago," Itachi replied curtly.

Sakura did the math in her head. That was around the time of the Uchiha massacre.

"Did you join before you… you know."

She couldn't bring herself to say it, but he knew what she meant.

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Sakura murmured. "Is that why you joined the Akatsuki?"

Itachi looked at her for a while, but didn't answer. Sakura wasn't surprised. She can't expect all of her questions to be answered. She was only inquiring about his past to keep herself entertained. She'd already played twenty questions, and the results weren't very good. So, she might as well learn about the man who's guts she hated.

Another question flooded into her brain.

"Why won't you run?" she asked.

"Akatsuki don't run," he answered, though she could tell that wasn't the actual reason.

"Why don't you kill me?"

"You're not worth killing."

"You're just trying to piss me off."

"As I said, you talk too much."

Sakura sighed. She was going insane. She could feel it. The edges of her mind fading away into nothingness. The only thing that could keep her sane was the ground beneath her. The ground covered in animal droppings, dirty water, and other unidentifiable substances.

Would she die here? There were plenty of ways to die in a place like this. Murder. Starvation. Disease. Perhaps old age.

Sakura shook her head, convinced that it was only the insanity that caused her to think like that. But then again, she had no idea what was going on above ground. The last she remembered, Ibiki was with the Akatsuki.

So many possibilities swam through her mind, it was sickening. She vaguely wondered if it was possible to die of insanity. She hoped it would be quick, though. One more minute in this place and she might just have to kill herself.

-0-

"I'm calling back the ANBU."

The Hokage was looking out the window in her office, a glass of water in her hand. Usually, it would be sake, but she hadn't gotten around to replacing the bottles Sakura had hidden from her. She was too busy.

"Are you sure, Hokage-sama?" the underling she was speaking to asked.

"There is more need for them here," Tsunade said.

She still didn't turn to the underling. She only watched the birds that flew across the sky after the short rain shower. The sky was hazy, and a few droplets still escaped the clouds to plummet to the earth. To any ordinary citizen, this would be a time of peace. But to the ANBU and Tsunade, there was a sense of foreboding in the air.

"Yes ma'am," the underling said, and faded away like water evaporating in the sun.

As much as Tsunade hated to admit it -as much as her pride _refused _to let her admit it- Sakura was right. She risked to many people on this wild goose chase. They were no closer to finding the Akatsuki and they had lost several operatives due to missing-nin attacks that weren't even connected to the Akatsuki.

And there was a new threat.

They know who he is and what he's going to do. They also know where he is. The problem is getting there. The underground tunnels were frustrating and the maps didn't help very much. They were old and decrepit, just like the tunnels themselves. But they were going to go after him. And Sakura, too.

Tsunade was aging with worry for her ex-apprentice. Sakura was not a high-maintenance girl anymore, but she knew that the medic could not last in the old and disgusting cells for long. She doubted if any human being could.

So, Tsunade came to the decision that would hopefully help the country she fought so hard for. The one that she would sacrifice herself for. The one that currently seemed so peaceful and at ease, only to have so much going on within.

Tsunade watched as the two playful birds flew away, continuing their dance. She wondered why there were only two of them. They were most likely separated from their flock. But why did they seem so happy? They flew through the sky in dizzying patterns, darting through the mist. Maybe they were runaways. But did birds run away? Tsunade then realized she was thinking about the lives of two birds.

She really needed some sake…

-0-

"I'm leaving."

Itachi looked at Sakura with an uninterested gaze. The statement was very random and unexpected.

The water was no longer pelting the ground. It was eerily quiet without the pitter patter of the water.

"You're going against orders?" he asked.

"I don't care anymore," Sakura said, certainty set on her face. "I mean, what if something happened to Ibiki? Or Tsunade. Or _anyone_, for that matter. I've wasted too much time. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."

Itachi just looked away, unconcerned with this change in plans.

Sakura had actually come to this decision very quickly. She questioned herself why she hadn't thought of it before. She knew she might be going against a superior's orders, and that he'd probably be furious, but she had to do something. No matter the repercussions, she was not going to rot in that damned cell.

"You're coming, too," she said.

She was brave, saying something like that. She was ordering _the _Itachi Uchiha to do something. But, he _was _her responsibility. And her 'prisoner'.

Itachi only walked over to the cell's gate. It was never closed, for it was rusted and had an unknown substance covering it. They walked out of the cell, abandoning the cramped hideout. Sakura didn't know which way she should go, so she turned left, trusting whatever sanity was left. Itachi walked beside her, and she could tell something was different. She didn't dwell on it, though, as they walked down the twisting tunnels. But as the feeling grew stronger, she could not ignore it.

His chakra was steadily growing stronger.

Sakura held her breath at the realization. She knew he had to have his chakra sucked out of him daily in order to keep him the tiniest bit secure. But now that he didn't have those daily withdraws, his chakra was coming back in torrents. With the uneasiness that his chakra was creating, she realized how strong he actually is. With and without chakra.

And still he trailed alongside of her, going at a slow pace so they could discern which way they should go.

Sakura seemed to walk through a haze, her senses in fogged. Itachi's chakra only made it worse. They wandered, turning corners and finding dead ends. It was frustrating, but they didn't complain for they knew that the only way they could get out is to keep walking blindly.

The matches were being lit and discarded as if they were nothing, and Sakura realized that she'd soon have none left. She must have still been slightly deranged, for she laughed at the thought of Itachi using a fire jutsu to light their way.

Actually, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Itachi, do you think you could use your fire jutsu as a light when I run out of matches?" Sakura asked.

Itachi didn't seem surprised that she noticed his chakra slowly increasing.

"Hn," was his only reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura sighed.

This was going to be a long walk.

**(A/N) Such a short chapter for such a long wait. I'm so sorry! I just have a life, ya know? -sobs-**

**Forgive me dear readers! I love you oh so much!**

**Itachi: Melodramatic…**

**Me: -glare- too bad I already offered you to the readers. Let's see. Hmmm…**

**Itachi: You're running out of ideas, aren't you?**

**Me: -glares- Oh! I got an idea! How 'bout I offer up the inconspicuous and rarely often noticed -but still awesome- necklace Itachi wears! As a matter of fact, how about the entire Akatsuki uniform (including ring and cloak).**

**Sakura: Where are you going to get it?**

**Me: -grins maniacally- Oooh Itachi!**

**Itachi: I've changed my mind. I'll run.**

**Sakura: -looks at me chasing Itachi- Well, um, review!**


	15. Hunt

**(A/N) I finally updated! And sooner than I expected. But the chapter is short, so… Whatever! A lot happens in it! So, enjoy!**

**Notes:**

**  
THIS IS EDITTED!!**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…**

**Captive**

**Hunt**

"_Don't think to hunt two hares with one dog"- Benjamin Franklin_

-0-

They were moving.

He could feel both of their chakra signatures drifting further and further away. He had been getting closer -he could feel it- but then they moved further away. He silently cursed.

He was going to have to move faster if he was going to catch up to them. Time was of the essence.

-0-

Sakura glared at the burnt out match in the absolute darkness. Maybe if she glared hard enough, she would light the stub. However, she knew it was hopeless and sighed. It was her last match, after all.

"Itachi, could you use a fire jutsu?" she asked, semi-politely.

"No," Itachi answered curtly.

She mistook his 'hn'.

"Why not?" she asked, a little less politely.

"Because I can't control a fire jutsu to the point where it would serve as a suitable light," he said.

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked.

She was completely surrounded by the dark. She couldn't see a centimeter in front of her. She was too afraid to put her hand to the wall to feel the way, though, because she didn't know what substance covered it. As she waited for Itachi's answer, she reached out her hand to search in front of her. There was nothing but air, so she continued to walk, hoping she wouldn't crash into a wall.

"Itachi?" she asked, wondering if he was going to answer.

When he didn't, she turned to him. She saw only his eyes, which were glowing crimson.

_'Well that isn't fair,' _she thought. _'He has the Sharingan.'_

"You do realize that I don't have a blood line that can help me see in the dark," Sakura stated, not bothering with limits.

She was always afraid to cross him, afraid that she might say something wrong. She always chose her words carefully. But it didn't seem to matter so much now.

"You are a kunoichi," he stated. "Eyesight isn't the only sense you have."

He was right. Sakura had four other senses. But she didn't want to touch anything in the dark and damp hallways. She certainly didn't want to taste anything, either. And this place reeked of death, so smell was definitely out of the question. So she'd just have to rely on hearing.

She focused her mind to her ears and listened as Itachi began to walk. She followed the almost inaudible footsteps carefully. He was like a ghost, not making any noise so she was thankful that there were no other sounds. If there was, she wouldn't be able to catch his movements. Sakura followed the man silently, hoping that the rats and other vermin will remain quiet.

And that they would soon find their way out.

-0-

"He's dead."

The words shocked Tsunade. They echoed through her mind, reverberating off of proverbial walls. She had come to the hospital to be confronted by the orderly. He informed her that the man had finally died. She didn't know him that well, but he was important to the village of Konoha. Most people thought the death was surely a tragedy.

But she though otherwise.

"Damn you, Ibiki," she said.

The Hokage was cursing a dead man for dying.

He was foolish enough to take control of her ANBU and use them for a purpose that was not instructed by her, but smart enough to realize that that was the right thing to do. He knew that the only way they could obtain knowledge of the Akatsuki was to interrogate the one they'd managed to capture.

Why hadn't she listened to him?

She was stupid to send out ANBU units to search for the base blindly. Only after realizing her mistake did she realize it was too late. Half of the ANBU were killed all for nothing.

She wasn't fit for Hokage.

She wanted to help this village, but she only hurt it. Jiraiya should be in her place, no matter how perverted he was. At least he could manage to keep a village together. At least he can control his subordinates.

Even as Tsunade continued this self-criticism, she realized something. Everyone makes mistakes. She had made many in her life, she knew that. Now that she was a leader, though, she realized how much more costly these mistakes were. But she couldn't help it. She was only human.

The dead man had taught her that much.

-0-

They were close. Very close. He was sure they could probably sense him by now. The heavy chakra that he didn't even bother to cloak. There was no need to, after all. They couldn't run from him.

He wondered what it would be like. Will they run? Or will they fight? How strong will they be? So many questions ran through his mind, making him slightly dizzy.

He was so close. His body tingled with anticipation. It would in here. In the underground system of prisons beneath the streets of Konohagakure. That was where he would kill Itachi.

-0-

Sakura was very proud of herself for only walking into one wall. Her sense of hearing was stronger than she first thought. Her ears could now pick up the tiniest sounds. The feet of the rats scurrying, Itachi's feet that seemed to create even less noise, and sounds she never heard before.

Soon enough, she was walking with her eyes closed.

But that didn't last long for they soon widened in surprise. At first, she thought it was only her imagination. But then, it grew stronger and more prominent. The chakra signature that was so familiar to her. She stopped in her tracks, no longer wanting to walk. No longer able to.

She was frozen in place, her feet glued to the ground.

"Keep moving," Itachi ordered.

But that was impossible. She felt her eyes widen, though she could see nothing. Her heart grew erratic and she thought it would burst through her chest with each beat. Her vocal cords felt like they were constricting, making it impossible to speak.

But she could still hear.

And what she heard was a kunai whizzing at her. She couldn't react, couldn't even close her eyes. However, the pain she expected never came. She heard the kunai fall to the ground and felt Itachi's presence in front of her along with another presence. One that brought memories flooding back into her mind. Memories she had tried to bury in her subconscious now came back in a torrent.

It was then she found her voice.

"Sasuke…"

-0-

**(A/N) Mystery person revealed! Actually, most of you probably guessed it, but whatever. **

**Oh my god, I killed off Ibiki! -cries- Oh well. **

**Hopefully I'll update soon. But don't expect anything too soon. So I'm offering any junk food you desire for a review. I'm kind of desperate.**


	16. Fight

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. I just haven't been able to write lately. Anyway, I finally completed this chapter. On a rainy day, too. This chapter is actually the longest.**

**Also, I want to thank all of my reviewers! It's you guys who give me inspiration to write on. So enjoy!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.**

**Captive**

**Fight**

"_It is easier to fight for one's principles than to live up to them."-Alfred Adler _

-0-

_'No.'_

It couldn't be. Not _him_.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She had never thought of Sasuke being here. Never even considered it. But it seemed logical enough. He probably heard that Itachi was captured and came back to Konoha.

_'He's going to kill Itachi.'_

That has been his goal ever since the massacre. He was hell-bent on revenge. And now, his dream was finally coming true. But she didn't want to him to kill Itachi. Even though it would probably be best for everyone, she found herself resenting Sasuke for his goals.

"It's been a while, little brother," Itachi said.

Sakura saw Sasuke activate his sharingan.

"Too long," he said.

There was a metallic sound as he pulled out his sword from its sheath.

What should she do? Should she run? Or was Itachi going to fight him?

"Sakura, go on ahead," Itachi said, his tone leaving no room for opinion.

She didn't know how to react. She was still frozen in place. Time seemed to stop for a moment. Her former teammate, who she had thought of with hate for so long, was standing right in front of her. What should she do? What _could _she do?

"Let me fight him, Itachi."

Itachi didn't look at her, but she felt Sasuke's gaze shift to her. She walked up, closer to Sasuke, finally able to move. Determination was once again set onto her face. She was sure she could do this.

"If I can't kill him, you can," Sakura said.

But she was pretty sure she'd kill him. Itachi stepped back, and she took it that he was going to let her handle this. For a while, at least.

"You really think you can kill me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Sakura smirked, not being able to resist.

"I _know _I can," she replied.

With that, Sakura pulled on her black gloves, and charged for Sasuke.

-0-

"What should we do, leader?"

The holograms were standing atop their representative fingers on the giant statue. The leader of the Akatsuki ordered for the meeting.

"We won't send in anyone else to retrieve Itachi," the hologram with spiked hair said.

"So you're giving up on him?" A large hologram with an even larger sword asked.

"We will lay low for a while," the other hologram responded. "The reason I pulled out Sasori and Deidara was because of the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha. I knew he was most likely after his brother, so it wasn't worth the risk to get involved with someone like that."

"When will we head back in, un?" another hologram asked.

"When I order you," the other responded.

The holograms flickered and disappeared from the statues.

-0-

Sasuke blocked her attack with his katana, and she felt a strange sensation go down her spine. There was an electrical current running down the blade. She pushed her fist harder, and heard the cracking sound as the blade broke.

Sakura smiled slightly at Sasuke's stunned expression. He quickly recovered though, and she jumped back, not wanting to be hit with a counter attack. She shook off the tingling sensation that the electric shock had caused.

"You've gotten stronger," Sasuke stated. "But still, not strong enough."

That got her anger rising.

"You haven't seen what I can do yet," Sakura growled.

She punched the ground, fissures appearing in the earth. The entire place shook, and dirt fell from the ceiling. A large crater appeared in the ground, but Sasuke managed to avoid it using his inhuman speed. Now there was a larger hole in between them, preventing any close combat.

But that didn't stop her.

She grabbed her kunai from their holster, throwing them at Sasuke. He dodged them, but didn't expect the wave of chakra infused shuriken that were now flying at him. His speed only helped to dodge a few, and the others managed to cut his through his clothes. He regained his composure, though the wounds were deep.

"That's what you get for underestimating me," Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. The commas in his eyes started to spin rapidly. She closed her eyes, knowing that she didn't have to use them. She'd have to thank Itachi for that. She could hear Sasuke coming closer, thinking that she was giving up.

_'Don't ever think you have the upper hand in a battle,' _she thought.

When Sasuke was close enough, she charged chakra into her fist, and aimed it for where she knew he would be. She felt Sasuke's breath leaving his lungs as her fist crushed his stomach, blood spurting out of his mouth. He fell limp, and she aimed a kick towards his stomach and heard the whoosh of air as he was sent hurling back.

Sakura walked toward his body, jumping over the crater, her eyes still closed. She pulled out a kunai and rested it against Sasuke's throat. Her kunai poised at his neck, ready to slice through his skin, but she didn't cut it.

She hated this man, she knew that. Hated him for betraying her and Naruto, the entire village.

She was not going to kill him, though.

Not because she took pity on him, or because she 'loved' him. No. She was going to let him suffer. She was going to let him survive, pathetically clinging to his dream of one day killing his brother. She was going to keep him from that dream for as long as possible, too.

Maybe then he would realize his mistakes. Maybe he'll realize how much he's hurt everyone.

"Even though you're a waste of human life, I'm not going to kill you," Sakura said, withdrawing her kunai. "But hear me out. Give up. You think you're an 'avenger' and that you're doing all of this for your clan. But do you think they'd want you to kill your brother? Even after what he did, I believe revenge is one thing that they were not expecting from you."

"What do you know?" Sasuke spat.

"A lot more than you, apparently," Sakura said.

She turned around and walked to where Itachi was standing. And somehow, she felt freer.

"I have a question," she said to Itachi. "Would you have killed him?"

Curiosity had gotten her again. It was strange that he didn't interfere at all, but she guessed he knew that she could handle it.

"No," Itachi answered.

"Why not?"

That was a question she seemed to be asking a lot. But Itachi didn't answer.

She didn't care. She didn't care that she was walking through the underground passageways of Konoha's prisons, with an Akatsuki standing next to her. Or that there was no light and she heard the scurrying feet of rats.

All that she cared about was the hope that was now bursting in her heart.

-0-

Itachi wasn't surprised when the girl wanted to fight Sasuke. Itachi had watched the battle silently. Sakura clearly had the upper hand throughout the entire fight. His little brother was overconfident, though, and that was his weakness. He watched as the pink haired girl place the kunai at his throat, and as she hesitated, and drew back. She said she was not going to kill him.

And then she asked him if he would have. He immediately answered 'no', of course. He was still not worth killing.

As they now walked down the hall, silently calculating where to turn next, he thought about what the young girl had said. She told him to give up on his dream of revenge. He thought it foolish. The boy would never give up. He was too driven and imprudent.

Itachi looked down at the girl standing next to him, her eyes closed. He could feel her anxious from standing next to him. She kept her guard up now, still doubting whether he would try to escape. He would eventually have to tell her why he wouldn't leave or kill her.

Soon enough, she'll understand.

-0-

"Lady Tsunade, the ANBU in the underground passageways have reported commotion."

The Hokage put down the sake gourd she was drinking from. Right when she finally got some alcohol into her system, someone had to show up. She sighed in exasperation, and looked at the ANBU bowing before her.

The ANBU were finally back after being stationed in different countries. They went back to their homes, exhausted but thankful. The Hokage realized how much trouble she caused when most of them came back injured.

"What kind of commotion?" she asked.

The ANBU have been searching for a while now, but they couldn't pick up on Sakura's chakra signature. There reports that when they finally got closer, she moved. Tsunade realized her student had gotten impatient and took matters into her hands.

"There was a rather large tremor and part of the ceiling collapsed," the masked operative informed.

The Hokage's eyes widened. She knew her student's power and causing tremors sounded like something Sakura would do.

"Do you know where the source of the tremor came from?" Tsunade asked, now impatient.

"The ANBU are currently searching for the source."

Tsunade sighed and dismissed the ANBU.

She wasn't very religious, but at that moment she thanked God. They finally found Sakura.

"Granny Tsunade!"

At that moment, Naruto barged through the door, followed by Sai and Kakashi.

"Have you found Sakura?" Naruto asked, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"No, we're still searching," she said, picking up her sake.

People just keep on getting in the way of her happy hour.

"Then can I go search, too?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"You can't, Naruto," Tsunade said.

Naruto's hands were in fists, his nails cutting crescents into the palm of his hands. He couldn't even look for his best friend. She was alone down in those passageways with Sasuke's brother. He couldn't take it.

"Naruto, be patient," Tsunade said, noticing the change in his expression. "We'll find Sakura soon. For now, you'll just have to wait."

Naruto didn't answer. He turned and walked out of the office with Sai. Kakashi was the only one who remained.

"So, are you sure it's Sasuke?" he asked, his eyes glued to his newest perverted book.

"Yes," the Hokage said. "I didn't tell Naruto that there was a new chakra signature underground. The one of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Kakashi asked. "His goal still is to save Sasuke."

Tsunade sighed and put down her sake gourd once again.

"Save? The boy doesn't want to be saved. There's nothing Naruto can do now and I don't want him to get hurt."

"What about Sakura? She'll most likely encounter him."

"She'll just have to figure out what to do on her own," the Hokage said.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He didn't know what the medic would do, though. When Sasuke first left, the remainder of team seven was determined to bring their old teammate back. But after two failed attempts, all hopes were lost.

Kakashi still wished he could have gotten through to his student.

-0-

Sasuke looked at Sakura and Itachi's receding forms, pain coursing through his body.

_'Damn,' _he thought. _'How could I have let _her _beat me?'_

He tried to get up and follow them, but it was too much. In only a few attacks, Sakura had beaten him to a pulp. The weak little girl who was constantly chasing after him. The one who said she'd do anything for him and loved him.

She was the one to interfere with his goal.

And yet, she didn't kill him. Instead, she told him to give up. Like hell he will. She doesn't know anything about how hard he worked. About what he had accomplished. He was going to kill Itachi no matter what.

_'But why?' _a voice in his head questioned.

_'For revenge!'_

_'Or, is it because you want to be stronger than Itachi? To prove that you're not the weak little brother that you always thought you were.'_

The thought stunned him. His goal was to be stronger than Itachi for revenge. He knew he wasn't what he once was. So then, how was he beaten so easily by his former teammate?

Contemplating this, he laid there, waiting for someone to find him.

**(A/N) Wow, is Sasuke developing an inner? Or… a conscience? That'd be surprising. That bastard shouldn't have a conscience. I know a lot of you are pissed about me not killing off the teme, but I have my reasons. Ah, so many POVs, so little time. I think I covered about everyone. Hehehe… Anyway give me lots of love and review for a…football! It's the Super Bowl soon! (I'm rooting for the Giants. New York is closer to me than New England, so… yeah.)**

**Oh yeah, to set the mood for this chapter, I listened to the song Let You Down by Three Days Grace.**


	17. Research

**(A/N) I updated as quickly as I could. I'm just in a good mood because the Giants won the Super Bowl. GO GIANTS! It was an amazing comeback. Anyway, I'm off topic. This chapter my seem a bit weird but the flashback will explain everything. I just wanted to start it off like this. So bear with me.**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto, but the storyline is all mine.**

**Captive**

**Research**

"_Research is formalized curiosity. It is poking and prying with a purpose."-Zora Neale Hurston_

-0-

Sakura plopped down on her bed with a sigh. It was only early afternoon, but she was exhausted. She felt the sunlight beaming in through her window and basked in it appreciatively. She had, after all, just come back from her little excursion. After she reported to the Hokage, she went straight to her apartment to get a shower. Even her mentor commented on how bad she smelled. She didn't take it as an insult, though, because she knew she reeked.

Walking through an underground prison system can do that to you.

-0-

_"I'm saved!" Sakura shouted._

_More chakra signatures had appeared after they had begun walking for a while. She didn't recognize any of them, and became a bit worried. But after some time, the signatures got closer until the bodies they belonged to became visible. She recognized the white vests that belonged to Konoha's ANBU. They apprehended Itachi, immediately tying him with chakra infused rope. She was expecting Itachi to break through the rope, but he didn't struggle, and kept his placid expression._

_The ANBU led the way back above ground, not showing that they were as confused as Sakura was. They finally reached the exit above ground and the early morning sunshine was excruciatingly bright. She had to shield her eyes as they slowly adjusted. Itachi was led back to his cell, which she found surprising. The ANBU informed her that there was more security, and the prison was safe. _

_ Reassured, she headed to the Hokage's office._

_The Godaime immediately dropped her sake gourd and crushed Sakura in a bruising hug when she arrived. This rare show of affection surprised her, but she wasn't unhappy about it. It felt good to feel someone's arms around her._

_"I was worried to death!" Tsunade said, her large breasts suffocating the poor girl._

_"_You _were worried?" she asked incredulously. "I was stuck underground for God knows how long. I was wondering how _you _were doing"_

_"I'm glad you decided to leave on your own," Tsunade said, letting her go. "If you didn't, I don't think we would've found you."_

_"Really?" Sakura asked. "I guess I made the right decision after all. Which reminds me. Where's Ibiki? I'm sure he'd be pissed enough to be here when I came back."_

_Tsunade sighed._

_"Ibiki's dead."_

_Sakura's head snapped up at the Godaime's words. Dead? The last she remembered was Ibiki fighting the two Akatsuki. Was he killed?_

_"He seemed okay for a while," Tsunade said, sitting back down at her desk. "But then his injuries got worse until…"_

_Sakura nodded slowly. She didn't really…like the man, per say. After all, he did go behind Tsunade's back and deceive her. And he didn't even help her with the interrogations. But he was human, and she couldn't help but blame herself for not being there to heal him._

_"Now what?" Sakura asked resignedly._

_Tsunade took a long drink from the gourd._

_"You'll continue your interrogations with Itachi Uchiha," she said._

_Sakura was shocked once again. It surprised her that her past mentor would actually approve of that. She was against Ibiki from the beginning, after all. But Sakura was happy about her decision. She would be able to see Itachi again. _

_"Ibiki was right, as much as I hate to admit it," Tsunade said. "I called the ANBU troops back and I plan to deploy the Niju Shotai as soon as we get some information."_

_Sakura nodded. She was glad her shishou called the troops back. There was no point in sending them on a wild goose chase. _

_"Speaking of information, who's going to be Ibiki's replacement?" Sakura asked._

_"You."_

_"M-me?"_

_"That's right," Tsunade said. "He never trained a successor. The closest thing he has to one is you."_

_Tsunade must not have been updated on how the interrogations had gone. She couldn't be the new head of the Torture and Interrogation force. She was only a jonin who -like it or not- was just interested by her prisoner._

_But now she was the new Ibiki Morino._

_-0-_

Sakura decided to go to the library instead of wasting the day. She sat down at a table, the quiet of the establishment familiar. She stacked up a pile of books with titles that all had one word in common. Interrogation. She decided to study up on it before she went back to Itachi. She now had access to Ibiki's old files, so hopefully those will help her, too.

She opened the first book titled The Art of Interrogation and began to read.

"Interesting books."

Sakura looked up from her page to see Sai sitting across from her. His smile was genuine and she smiled, too. She looked at the book he was holding titled Study of Human Tendencies and laughed.

"You too."

Sai opened his book and began to read as she returned to her own. Conversation was never his forte. He was always afraid to say something wrong.

She focused on the small words printed on the paper.

_'Make casual conversation with the suspect. This will help earn the suspect's trust.'_

Sakura read the lines and dismissed it, knowing that casual conversation won't work with Itachi. A blush came to her face as she remembered how it actually went.

_'The detective asks non-threatening questions that require memory and questions that require thinking. When the suspect is remembering something, his eyes will often move to the right. This is an outward manifestation of his brain activating the memory center. When he's thinking about something, his eyes will move upward or to the left, reflecting activation of the cognitive center. The detective makes a mental note of the suspect's eye movements.'_

She counted this out for Itachi didn't respond to her questions. His eyes always remained on her, never moving anywhere.

Sakura continued to read, dismissing different strategies. All of them were for regular interrogations. There was nothing on how to get an S-class criminal to give information on the criminal organization he's in. All of the chapters talk about acquiring a confession for a crime, but she already knew what crimes he committed.

She sighed, taking out another book, hoping for answers.

-0-

"Why am I here?"

Sasuke awoke to sterile white walls. Looking around, he saw various types of equipment and heard the monotonous beep as a machine counted his heartbeats. It all came together quickly.

He was in Konohagakure's hospital.

Sasuke's eyes settled on a young orderly who was standing beside his be, checking his IV. She swallowed hard, his glare piercing her like a dagger. He tried to sit up, but pain coursed through his entire body. He cursed mentally as he laid back down, damning his ex-teammate for injuring him so badly.

"We found you unconscious in the passageways," the orderly said nervously. "You were severely wounded."

"Not enough, if you ask me."

Sasuke shifted his gaze toward the door where the Hokage stood. She hadn't changed a bit in seven years. If anything, she appeared younger.

"As soon as your healed, you're going to the prison to await your execution," she said.

"So it's come to this," Sasuke said, not a bit perturbed.

"You were audacious," the Hokage continued, dismissing the orderly with a wave of her hand. "Coming back to Konoha because of Itachi."

Sasuke's glare hardened. It didn't affect the woman, but he still tried. Things didn't go exactly as he planned. Okay, his plans have been pretty much screwed. But he wasn't going to let them execute him. Not until he achieves his dream.

-0-

Tsunade took a sip out of her gourd as she thought of how to break the news Naruto and Sakura. Naruto would probably freak out, saying how since Sasuke's back in Konoha, it's just like old times. She didn't know what to expect from Sakura, though. She was the one who beat the crap out of him.

Tsunade chuckled silently, proud of her student.

At least Sakura understood. Sasuke was different. He was no longer the twelve year old boy who was the most promising student in the village. No longer the genin who joined team seven, with hopes of achieving his misguided dream. And definitely not the boy Sakura had a crush on and Naruto had formed a rivalry with.

Sasuke was now a Missing-nin. His face was in every ANBU's bingo book. He abandoned his village and joined Orochimaru.

Tsunade had come to the decision long ago that when they captured the Uchiha, they would execute him. He was a danger to the village and she had to exterminate any danger.

-0-

"Hey, Ugly."

"Get away from my chocolate, Naruto…"

Sai sighed as he shook the medic who had fallen asleep during her research. It was twilight, and the stars shined through the windows. The library was about to close, and the attendant was giving the two aggravated looks.

"Fine, Ugly, if you don't want to get up…"  
Sai picked up the girl bridal style and exited the library. He hopped up onto the roofs and headed to her apartment. He knew where she lived because she had invited him and Naruto over a couple of times before. He landed on her roof only minutes later and climbed down to her window.

_'Stupid,' _he thought when he saw the window was unlocked.

He climbed through, Sakura still asleep in his arms. He laid her down on her bed and prepared to leave when a paper on her desk caught his eye. He knew better than to look at other people's things, but it intrigued him. He walked over to the desk that had a thin layer of dust covering it, and picked up the paper.

He read it through, not believing his eyes. Sakura was being threatened for interrogating the Uchiha. Yet, she was still going through with it. Of course, he didn't know all of the details, but information does leak out.

Sai debated on what he should do. Should he tell the Hokage? That seemed the smart thing to do, but he didn't know. This was Sakura's personal letter. He was defiling her privacy. So, Sai opted for placing it back on the desk.

He couldn't help but think how easier things were in Root.

**(A/N) Sai saw the letter. And the moron left it. -shakes head- On another note, Sasuke never learns, huh. I'm sure most of you are happy he's most likely going to get executed. But Sakura **_**has **_**learned! She's studying now so she can interrogate the hell out of Mr. Weasel. Hey, since she's now the Ibiki's replacement, she can torture him, too. Muahahaha…**

**Itachi: Feeling manic today, Random? **

**Me: Why yes. Thanks for noticing. ;) **

**Anyway, expect a lot more Itasaku (sexual tension ;) And a lot of other stuff… **

**Anyway (again), sorry it's so short. I believe the next chapter will be longer. You better cross your fingers. And since I'm feeling generous because of the Giants' victory, I'll give you the world if you review. Actually, a globe, but it's the thought that counts, right?**


	18. Giving Up

**(A/N) It's been over a week since my last update! Actually, it's pretty quick seeing how busy my week was. I planned on getting this up yesterday, but whaddya know, my computer decided to be a bitch and shut down on me, deleting most of my work. Thank God for paper (sorry trees). Then it screwed up again, and my desktop wasn't showing up. Well, could it get any better? It did. When I was finally able to get on and wrote it **_**again**_**, lo and behold, it shut down. **_**Again.**_

**-Jabs finger-**

**You better appreciate this chapter! I have to get a new thingymajigger for my computer so it may be a while till the next update. Hopefully, it won't be too long. But I'll make sure the trees' deaths aren't in vain and write the next few chapters. Cross your fingers kiddies!**

**Oh yeah, there's a spoiler in here for those of you who don't keep up with the manga.**

**And I think I found the perfect quote for this chapter.**

**Here goes!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Bold: Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the damned computer that's giving me an ulcer!**

**Captive**

**Giving Up**

"_Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be."- Unknown_

-0-

"Oh crap, I'm late!"

Sakura turned to look at the clock on her desk but fell out of her bed.

_'Wait. My bed?' _she questioned.

She studied her surroundings carefully. The familiar white walls covered with pictures of her friends and family met her gaze. Grabbing the edge of her bed for support, she pulled herself up to her feet. She was definitely in her room. But how? The last thing she remembered was reading a book in the library.

She walked over to her desk and saw that the clock did read AM. She turned from her desk but quickly swiveled back around when she noticed something was different about it. It took her a while to place her finger on it because it was so small and insignificant no one would even take a second glance. But she was a ninja and was very conscious of her surroundings. She finally realized what it was with a jolt.

The letter had been moved a bit.

The thin layer of dust that had accumulated over her absence had been disturbed and was a dead giveaway that the paper had been moved. She knew she didn't even touch it since she returned. She was too afraid to. But someone _had _touched it. The only question was _who_?

_'Nothing makes sense.'_

"You're late."

Sakura turned around to see an ANBU balancing on her open window.

_'Open window,' _she thought.

She knew she didn't lock it, but why was it opened? This only made her worry more.

She shook her to clear her fogged mind and studied the man in her window. He wore a deer mask with ridiculous antlers. She would have laughed if she wasn't so tired.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" she asked, knowing who it was due to the mask. "And why can't you use the door?"

"Too conventional," Shikamaru retorted, climbing into her room.

He took off his mask to reveal his impassive features.

"I reiterate; what are you doing here?"

"The Hokage sent me," he stated, handing Sakura a scroll. "And _I _reiterate; you're late. You're picking up Kakashi's habits."

_'Hypocrite,' _she thought, thinking of how he started smoking after Asuma's death.

"Leave," Sakura grumbled, close to pushing Shikamaru out of the window.

He _had _entered her room without even asking.

**'The window **_**was **_**open, though,' **her inner argued.

_'It doesn't matter!'_

"You're so troublesome," he muttered, not making a move to leave. "There's also another reason I came."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'And he says _I'm _troublesome.'_

"Women…" Shikamaru muttered, watching her. "I'll have you know I came because I'm worried about you."

"I'm going to take a stab at the dark and say it's because of who I'm interrogating," she said with a grimace.

"Of course," Shikamaru said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You shouldn't even know about this," she said, annoyed that yet another person has confronted her about this.

"I'm an ANBU," the man said. "Things leak out."

"You mean you put your nose in other people's business."

"You know that isn't like me."

Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"This is very dangerous," Shikamaru said, back on topic. "We were lucky enough to capture him. It seems we're pushing our luck having someone interrogating him. He _can _escape any time he chooses."

"But he hasn't," Sakura interjected.

"No, and that's why we have to be careful," Shikamaru said. "We don't know what the Akatsuki are up to."

"That's why we need to interrogate Itachi," Sakura said. "I don't care how dangerous it is, I just want to get this over with. The sooner we get some information, the better."

"That'll be difficult," he said with a smirk.

"I've learned first hand that Itachi isn't the kind of person to give up information willingly," Sakura said her grimace still in place. "Or involuntarily for that matter."

"At least you're wise enough to realize that," Shikamaru said. "Maybe you are suited to be Morino's replacement."

A vein surfaced in the medic's head.

"You know already?"

Shikamaru smirked triumphantly.

"Another thing," he said, and she moaned. "I'll be helping out Tsunade from now on. I'm her…right-hand _man_."

"Oh joy," Sakura said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

He was her replacement. Now that she was going to be busy with interrogations and such, Tsunade needs another assistant. At least he has to help Tsunade with her constant hangovers. That was her only refuge.

"Thanks for the information," Sakura said. "Now _leave _so I can get dressed."

"Fine," Shikamaru muttered, heading to her window.

"Through the door!" Sakura bellowed, pointing to the threshold.

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, but walked to the door. He stopped, though, when he spotted the lone piece of paper on her desk.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"See, you _are _a snoop!" Sakura said, snatching the paper from him quickly.

He looked at her suspiciously, but didn't press the subject.

"Troublesome…" he muttered as he exited the room.

Sakura sighed when she heard the door to her apartment close.

_'That was too close.'_

If Shikamaru had read it, he would take it up to Tsunade. The Hokage would have her off the mission in a flash if she ever found out. Sakura wouldn't let that happen though, so she decided it would be best to put it somewhere else. She was foolish to leave it out in the open so now she opted for an old shoebox in her closet, placed on a high shelf.

Sakura looked at the scroll that Shikamaru had given her. It was a standard message scroll, but she couldn't help but wonder what was inside it, and opened it hurriedly.

_Sakura,_

_From now on you are to report to the Hokage after every interrogation with the prisoner Itachi Uchiha. We will discuss the progress of the interrogations and future plans._

_-Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

_'And that's all she wrote,' _Sakura thought dryly.

Sakura was now supposed to report to Tsunade. Ibiki would have, too, if he wasn't interrogating Itachi behind her back. Following procedure, she grabbed a lighter and held it under the scroll. The material blackened and crumbled and she threw it in the ashtray Shikamaru used whenever he came over. Looking back at the clock, she saw it was seven.

Sakura hurriedly dressed herself, regretfully skipping breakfast. She ran out of her apartment and jumped up onto the roofs, not very graceful as she rushed. She reached the prison only minutes later, setting a personal record, and walked to the small building that led to the underground prison.

There was definitely more security. Even though they were cloaked in genjutsu, she could sense the presence of the ANBU. There were even more that were visible. As she walked down the familiar hallway, the ANBU watched her steadily. It was unnerving how they kept their eyes glued to her.

Sakura finally reached Itachi's prison cell. Or where it should be. Where the cell's gate used to be, there was nothing but a concrete wall.

"Genjutsu," the sentry informed.

He made a hand sign and released it, the wall fading away to reveal the bars of the gate. He released the seal and unlocked the gate, sliding it open. Sakura hesitated a bit before walking inside. It took a minute for her pupils to dilate and accommodate to the darkness. When they did, she looked at Itachi.

To her relief, he wasn't injured. This time, though, Itachi was in a chair, shackles around his wrists and ankles. She didn't sense his chakra, so it must have been withdrawn. She guessed that no one except Ibiki tortured him. It made her wonder if she would have to.

"Welcome back," Sakura said, repeating the first words she ever spoke to him.

Itachi looked at her impassively.

Sakura came prepared this time. She knew what she was going to do. She was just going to observe Itachi. Gauge his reactions. She was going to take what little information she learned from the book and apply it to her situation.

Sitting down on the cold ground, she rested her back against the wall opposite of Itachi. She always put as much distance as possible between them

"You look uncomfortable," she said, making casual conversation. "Why don't you remove the shackles?"

She knew he can and Itachi looked vaguely amused.

"You want me to break the shackles?" he asked.

Sakura shuddered. No way in Hell did she want him to have the slightest bit of freedom. She didn't even want him to be comfortable. She just said it to make conversation. She _did _get him to talk.

"I never said I wanted you to," Sakura retorted. "I just said that you look uncomfortable."

Itachi didn't do anything though. His gaze remained unperturbed.

"I guess you're being a rebel," she said.

Sakura bit her lip. It was back to square one. She hadn't gotten anywhere with this man. She thought the time she spent with him would have given her some insight to his personality and reactions. The only reaction she had gotten was one she would like to forget.

How could it be that she came in here fully prepared, but backtracked over such a short amount of time? This man was going to be difficult, she knew that, but his placidness was unnerving. How can she gauge reactions when she didn't have any reactions to gauge? There must be something she could say that would get to him and make him respond, but nothing came to mind.

_'I guess I still have a long way to go…'_

"Is that all?"

Sakura looked up into Itachi's eyes. She shivered involuntarily, and cursed him for having such an effect on her. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul, leaving her emotions laid out in front of him.

"Did _the _Itachi Uchiha just speak?" she asked, feigning shock.

Maybe that'll get a response. She was starting to let herself say those things. She knew now that Itachi wasn't going to do anything, unless she did something stupid like ask pointless questions.

"Hn."

So much for a response.

"Well, to answer your question, no," Sakura said, making sure not to look into his eyes. "I'll just sit here and watch you until I think of something."

So she sat and thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And…

She let out a groan. She really needed to study.

"Fine, you win," Sakura said, getting up from the floor. "But I'll be back."

She turned and left the cell, wanting to punch the wall. When she left the prison, out of the ANBUs' vision, she would find something -or _someone_- and punch it into oblivion.

Itachi was so frustrating! Nothing she said fazed him! She had pushed past her limits, saying _anything _to get a reaction. But nothing worked! It wasn't just because she was a novice or didn't know anything about interrogation.

The man was just too damn calm!

Remembering that she was to report to the Hokage, Sakura walked down to the Hokage's office, mumbling curses under her breath. She was loud enough that mothers covered their children's ears and sent her a disdainful glare. She reached the Hokage's tower, where Shikamaru was standing in front, smoking. He held open the door for her.

"Thanks," she said. "If you didn't open it, I would have kicked it down."

"Which is why I opened it in the first place," the ANBU said.

Sakura frowned. Everyone noticed when she was in a bad mood. She headed to the Hokage's office and this time she did kick in the door.

Tsunade wasn't surprised or angry.

"I see things didn't go well," she said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

The Hokage sat at her desk, her fingers clasped in front of her face in a sign she was concentrating. Sakura knew the woman was concerned about something, but she didn't know what it was.

"Sakura, long time no see!"

Sakura turned to her left to see the orange jumpsuit ninja waving to her with a grin.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice making Naruto wince.

She saw this and tried to calm herself. There was no need to take this out on Naruto.

"I'm glad you came," Tsunade said, eyeing Sakura levelly. "Now I can tell both of you at the same time."

"Tell both of us what?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade was silent for a moment, her mind calculating. Her eyes were honed in on Naruto, who was grinning stupidly, as usual. She sighed and took a swig of her sake.

"I came to the decision that Sasuke Uchiha will be executed," she finally stated.

Naruto's grin faded slowly as he comprehended what she had just said. Sakura only lowered her gaze, looking at the floor. The anger left her body only to be replaced by a cold numbness.

So it's come to this.

"B-but…" Naruto stammered.

"I'm sorry, but he's a nuke-nin and a threat to this village," Tsunade answered, putting the sake gourd to her lips.

As expected, Naruto's hands clenched into tight fists.

"After everything we did, you're just going to execute him?" he growled.

Tsunade sighed, knowing Naruto was going be difficult. She was about to say something, but Sakura interrupted.

"Naruto, it's Tsunade-shishou's decision," she said softly. "There's nothing we can do."

"S-sakura," Naruto said, turning to her, his face contorted with shock. "So you're just giving up on him?"

"No, I'm letting go," Sakura said.

Sasuke had once said he'd severed his bonds. Well, she would have to severe _her _bonds, but for a different reason.

"Naruto," she said. "The Sasuke we knew is gone. We can't help him."

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head. "We still can."

Sakura had the urge to slap the naïve boy. Sasuke had successfully severed all bonds with his village. There was nothing left that they could do. A new emotion washed over Sakura then. The emotion she thought she had left behind with her foolish genin self.

Helplessness.

She couldn't help her teammate no matter how hard she tried. She let her team break up right before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything.

"Naruto, you may leave," the Hokage instructed.

He glared at the woman.

"I won't go until you do something," he growled.

"I am doing something," she answered coolly. "I'm executing him."

Naruto banged his fist on Tsunade's desk, sending papers flying.

"It's not fair!" he shouted. "You said we can bring him back and have his name erased from the bingo book! He's here now!"

"Naruto, maybe if you talk to Sasuke, you'll understand why I've given up on him," Sakura said.

That was the best she could think of. Let the boy talk to his best friend. Then he will understand.

Naruto looked over to her, his face incomprehensible.

"Fine," the Hokage said. "I'll take you to his cell after I finish talking to Sakura."

Naruto looked away, his face red with anger. He should be thankful that he can at least talk to Sasuke.

"Fine," he grumbled, exiting the office with a huff.

Sakura looked after Naruto, concerned. She knew this hurt her friend more than any weapon ever could. He was going to lose the first friend he ever had and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sakura, sit down," the Hokage said.

She nodded hesitantly and sat in the chair in front of the desk that Naruto had splintered.

"This must be hard for you," Tsunade said kindly. "Having your ex-teammate executed and having to interrogate his older brother."

"Even though I'd rather have Sasuke suffer, I'm fine with his execution," Sakura said, a small, bitter smile on her face. "And as for Itachi, I told you I _wanted _to continue interrogating him."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding.

"Speaking of, have you made any progress?" she asked.

Sakura sighed, wondering if she was going to be like Ibiki.

"No," she said quietly.

Tsunade nodded once more and said," you may leave."

Sakura lifted her head. That was it?

"Aren't you going to get mad and break something?" she asked.

Tsunade laughed.

"I understand that interrogations take time," she said. "I wasn't expecting you to come with any answers."

Sakura nodded.

_'Tsunade has lower expectations for me than Ibiki did,' _she thought. _'I wonder if that's a good thing.'_

She stood up from her seat and left the office. She was tired even though it was still morning. She walked through the streets of Konoha, the merchants who had been there earlier glancing at her warily. She smiled at them to show that she cooled off.

Sakura would just have to do some more research.

-0-

Naruto walked into the dark cell reluctantly. He felt sorry for Sakura who had to come here everyday. It was dark, damp, and cold. Not a place for a boy like him to enter. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, almost afraid of what he might see. What he did see was a black mass in front of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured.

Said person looked up slowly. His eyes studied the person in front of him with slight amusement.

Sasuke had found himself at a disadvantage when they took him to the prison. His chakra was drained and he was tied with restraints too powerful to break.

He accepted the inevitable. This was the end.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked.

"I-I want to talk to you," Naruto said, desperately searching for words.

How could he convince his friend to change and revert back to the young genin he once knew?

"No matter what you say, they're going to execute me," Sasuke said coldly.

"I won't let them!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke wasn't surprised in the least. The boy was always foolish and predictable.

"How do you plan to stop them?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "But I'll find a way."

"Of course you will," Sasuke said, though his voice said otherwise.

Naruto didn't notice this however.

"Sasuke, Sakura gave up on you," Naruto said, his eyes pleading.

Sasuke had the urge to say 'no really'.

"All of Konoha has," Naruto continued. "But I haven't! I want the old Sasuke back! I'll do anything to have things the way they once were."

"Naruto, you once said people change," Sasuke stated. "You said that in your fight with Neji during the chuunin exams. When he called you a failure, you said that you changed. Well, Naruto, _I _have changed."

"But you can change back!" Naruto said fervently.

He realized how ridiculous that sounded. Sakura was right. Sasuke had successfully severed all of his bonds with Konoha.

There was nothing Naruto could do now.

He turned his back quickly, not wanting the Uchiha to see the tears silently falling from his eyes, and walked out of the cell.

**(A/N) Poor Naruto! Sasuke is such a meanie. He doesn't deserve death. He should suffer slowly by Chinese water torture. **

**This chapter was so hard to write. You don't know how many times I wrote something and erased it. It's always hard when Itachi appears. With other people, it's so easy to make them in character. I'm afraid I might have screwed up in this chapter and made him into a 'Deidara on crack'. Or a bumbling idiot. Actually, that might be fun…**

**Itachi: I despise you.**

**Me: Wow. That was amazingly in character.**

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts. If you review, I'll give you pocky. **


	19. The End

**(A/N) Surprise! I'm back earlier than expected! Great, ain't I? Since I love you all, I was determined to whip my computer into shape. The process went like this: First, I punched my computer monitor (which -after getting some major bruising- I regretted), then I cursed at it while my friend took pictures and posted them on myspace. Next, I went to Circuit City and demanded answers. They told me my computer was a piece of crap. Well, whaddya know. Then, I got back to my computer after evading several ludicrous offers (e.g. perhaps you should give us two million dollars to have Geek Squad come and screw with your computer). Uh-uh. Not happening. So instead, I got my techno geek cousin, Steve, to come and pay me a long overdue visit. It was then he was glad he avoided me so much as I worked him to death (he's twenty-six years old, child labor laws don't apply to him. He told me that there was an error (spy ware or some other virus) but I didn't need a new computer. So he told me to get DSL (he knows I'm broke). I listened to him for once and it worked. Then came the process of actually typing the chapter, and my short attention span kicked in. Eventually, I finished after eating countless bowls of ramen (Naruto would be proud). So here you go! I did my best with this chapter, and it was very fun to write. You'll see why ;)**

**Notes:**

_**Italics:**_** Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Disclaimer: Is this necessary? -Lawyer nods- I still don't own Naruto…**

**Captive **

**The End**

"_This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."-Winston Churchill_

-0-

"Time to hit the books!"

Sakura's war cry was immediately silenced by the librarian's glare.

"That wasn't necessary," Sai said, looking at her warily.

Sakura glanced at her company and sighed. He had a contemplative look in his dark eyes. His usual serene and emotionless face was contorted with concentration. Sakura wondered what he could be thinking about.

"Are you following me?" Sakura asked, hoping to snap him out of his reverie.

He _was _at the library the same time she came.

"I was here before you," Sai replied, not glancing up at her as he studied a book, his face dark.

Sakura sighed once again and looked out the large library windows. Dark clouds invaded the sky, a warning that there was going to be rain. Her headache, though, told her it was going to be a storm. A perfect day to spend in the library.

Sakura skipped her interrogation with Itachi to dedicate the day to research. She knew it wouldn't matter. If she went today all she would do is get frustrated and break a few walls, doors, and -most likely- noses.

She opened the thick-bind book and sighed at how small the printing was. Every informative book had small printing but large (and often confusing) words. Sakura was very smart, but this was too much.

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you," Sai said, calling her attention to him.

Sakura sighed in frustration. Right when she was about to be a martyr, he had to speak up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, exasperated.

Sai hesitated and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Sakura sighed once again. It felt like everyone was testing her patience these days (at least, what patience she actually had). Right now she had a powerful urge to break the table she was sitting at.

"I found a suspicious letter in your room the other day," came Sai's voice.

Her eyes widened. He saw the letter! But that means…

"You were in my room?!" she nearly shouted, earning another glare from the pissed librarian.

"You fell asleep so I carried you to your house," he stated simply.

"And then you decided to look through my stuff," Sakura said. "People these days…"

She shook her head. She didn't blame him, though. It _was _laying right in the middle of her desk. It would tempt even though most contained person.

"I saw it and took a look," Sai said, agitated at her remark.

It now made sense. Why she woke up in her bed with her window open and the letter slightly moved. It was Sai. She was silently thankful that it was at least someone she knew.

"Who did you tell?" Sakura asked quietly, bracing herself for the answer.

She could only imagine the consequences. Tsunade would kill her if she found out how long Sakura was hiding the letter. She would be put through torture worse than Ibiki could ever do (God rest his soul).

"No one," Sai replied.

Another shocker.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

Sai shrugged and said," I had no right to invade your privacy. It's your business and I am not to interfere with it."

_'Finally, someone with morals,' _Sakura thought bitterly.

"Thank you _so _much," she said sincerely, clasping her hands together. "You don't know how indebted I am to you."

Sai only shrugged again and returned to his book. Sakura smiled when she -despite his attempts at hiding it- saw a small blush creep over his features. He had changed from when he was first assigned as Sasuke's replacement. Naruto was a saint, being able to change him.

Sakrura sighed (yet again) and looked back to her book, focusing hard on the miniscule print. It hurt her head to concentrate so much.

_'Damn this stupid storm,' _she thought, squinting a bit as she read a word even _she_ couldn't identify. _'What the hell is a 'stushie'?'_

Sakura's eye twitched a bit and Sai looked at her quizzically.

_'Sakura, just calm down,' _she tried to convince herself, taking deep breaths. _'You're just getting stressed out by everything.'_

It was true. To add to interrogating Itachi, she was also the head of the force. She had an entire branch of ANBU which she was in charge of. She had more responsibilities than ever and big shoes to fill. She has to learn all she can in a short amount of time. The pressure was driving her on edge to the point of insanity.

_'Just clear your mind, Sakura,' _she cooed to herself.

Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled as Sai looked at her strangely. She knew what he was thinking. There was something wrong with her. She ignored the ANBU's stare and returned to her frustrating book.

_'Interrogation is mostly the study of human reactions. An interrogator must know how to elicit reactions from their interrogatee. To do so, you must learn normal human responses.'_

Sakura snorted. Human responses? Itachi gave anything but.

_'Case in point, if you say that the suspect is going to be released, said suspect would be exultant. If you say that there will be more questioning, they will be wary.'_

If there was one thing Sakura hated, it was being treated like a moron. She knows these things!

_'Use these responses to your advantage. It will help you understand the suspect better and make it easier to question him. You'll learn what things affect him most and how to manipulate the suspect to reveal what you want.'_

Sakura cursed under her breath.

_'At least this will help me with other interrogations,' _she thought encouragingly. Then added_,' If I live through interrogating Itachi.'_

_"_Saaakkkkkuuuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaa_!"_

_"_Shhhhhhhhhh_!"_

Sakura and Sai looked toward the doors of the library where an impatient Naruto (surrounded by angry readers) stood.

"Wow, Naruto in a library," Sai said blandly. "I thought I'd never see the day."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto looked around frantically, his hand to his forehead in a searching gesture. When he spotted her, he ran over, waving his hand frantically. She sighed, wishing she could disappear.

"Naruto, since you've probably never been in a library, I will state a simple rule to you," Sakura hissed. "Shut up!"

"Now…isn't…the…time," the whiskered blonde answered exasperatedly between pants. "I just…talked…to Granny Tsunade…and she told me…"

Naruto took a break to catch his breath. His face was bright red from running what she would assume to be a long distance. The boy was as impatient as ever, but there was something that made her question his impatience. There was a desperate but hopeless look in his eyes that clouded the usually clear, cerulean color.

"What is it?" Sakura asked carefully.

She knew it was big.

"Sasuke's going to be executed today!"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened a bit. It was unexpected, to say the least.

"That's…a bit…early," Sakura said, not exactly knowing what to say.

Naruto plopped down on the floor, his face cooling. His head hung low, but she could tell he was biting his lip. Sai only looked at his book, knowing this did not concern him. He didn't even know Sasuke.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Sakura said resignedly.

Naruto nodded in reluctant agreement. She knew he didn't want this to happen. He had hoped that Sasuke would magically come to his senses and come back home. He thought that if he was strong enough, he'd be able to convince him.

Sakura wished it was that way.

"The execution is at six and we're allowed to come…if we want to," Naruto added silently.

Sakura thought about it. Did she want to watch her ex-teammate die? She didn't want to watch _anyone _die. But she knew Naruto wanted to be with Sasuke in his last moments of life.

"I'll go if you go," she said silently, and Naruto nodded.

It was depressing. This was the end of the old team seven. Team Kakashi. Of course, it ended long ago when Sasuke left, but this made it official.

This was _the end_.

-0-

The storm was drawing closer. Sakura could hear faint rumbling as thunder sounded in the distance. It was only a matter of time before the first droplets would fall from the sky. She was glad she brought an umbrella.

Sakura stood anxiously, shifting from foot to foot as she looked at the guillotine. Medieval and not very effective for a human can stay alive after being beheaded, but that's the way they wanted to end this man's life. _Sasuke's_ life. She looked over at Naruto who was just as anxious as her (mostly due to the fact that he was tied with rope). He said he wanted to watch his friend's execution, but Tsunade thought he'd try something, so she tied him up and had ANBU guard him. He was now squirming on the ground, trying to gnaw through the chakra rope with his sharp teeth.

Sakura looked back at the guillotine nervously, a sick feeling forming in her stomach. The foreboding structure loomed overhead, daring its next victim. The secluded area where such a weapon was located had been closed off with a genjutsu and only a select few were to watch.

Public executions were obsolete, so there was only the executioner, ANBU, Naruto, and herself.

Soon enough, Sasuke would be there, too, and she was going to watch him die.

She knew that it was bound to happen. The decisions he made were only pulling him closer to this fate. Her only regret was the fact that she couldn't help him no matter how hard she tried. The night he left, she offered everything to him, but he walked away.

The tiny, nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that there was nothing she could do. It was only a matter of time before he did something drastic. His hunger for power was too strong to suffice in this village. And it was all _his _fault.

_'Itachi…'_

Sakura felt extreme resentment towards him. If he didn't try to 'save' Sasuke from his fate, he wouldn't have ended up with this one.

_'But what fate was better?' _she asked herself. _'The pressure of being in a powerful clan or abandoning his village in order to gain power.'_

She thought about it. Ever since Itachi killed his clan, Sasuke was free to choose his own fate. But even so, the fate he chose was in accordance to the massacre. It was too hard to sort it out in her mind, and she left it alone for now.

Maybe one day she'd figure it out.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are to be executed for the crimes you have committed against Konohagakure."

Sakura snapped out of her daze and saw Sasuke standing before the guillotine, his arms tied behind his back. His appearance was disheveled and he had black underneath his eyes, which were hollow and forlorn. The eyes of a man who was about to die.

The executioner who wore the traditional black hood listed off his crimes.

_'I wonder what it's like,' _Sakura thought, watching as Sasuke kept his stoic expression_,' knowing you're about to die.'_

Sakura always wanted to die in her sleep. She wouldn't know about it and it would be painless. She knew, though, that she would most likely die on the battlefield. Sure, there'd be pain, but she hoped she wouldn't have to suffer long. It never crossed her mind how it would be like to be executed. To know that your life was going to end right then and there must be frightening.

Sasuke didn't look the slightest bit scared, though. His features were unreadable, as they always were. In all of these years, that has stayed the same.

"Any last words?" came the traditional question.

"Yes, actually," came the Uchiha's reply.

He turned his gaze to Sakura. She was stunned, but kept her strong posture. She was strong, she could handle this.

"Sakura Haruno, as I have warned you before, I _advise _you to halt your interrogations with Itachi," he stated officially.

"Told me before…?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked," remember a certain letter?"

Sakura stifled a gasp. He was the one who wrote that letter! The one that threatened her if she continued to interrogate Itachi. But why would Sasuke write that?

"Why…?" Sakura asked, but he had already turned back to the executioner.

Naruto looked at her strangely, and she bit her lip.

_'Why would Sasuke be so insistent?' _Sakura wondered. _'He's definitely not concerned about my well-being. The fact that he had no qualms about fighting me proved that.'_

She had no time to ponder it, though, as Sasuke's head was placed on the wood, above the basket that would soon enough hold his head. Thoughts ran through her head, memories that felt nostalgic and sad at the same time.

_'Sakura, you're annoying.'_

The executioner gripped the rope attached to the giant blade hovering over Sasuke's head with gloved hands.

_'Hn, Naruto, you are such a loser.'_

With a slight pull he let go of the rope and let it slide through his hands as the blade came crashing down.

_'Please don't go, Sasuke! I'll do anything for you! Please stay with me!'_

Sakura heard the crunch as the blade cut through flesh and bone and the creaking as his head landed in the basket.

_'I've severed all bonds with Konoha.'_

The rain began to fall and Sakura opened her umbrella, listening as the droplets struck her shield which she held over Naruto's head.

'_And now, Konoha has severed you…'_

**(A/N) Ah, a classic guillotine execution. Muahahaha… -cough- Sorry, I'm feeling a bit sadistic. Let's just say I'm happy because Sasuke is finally dead. But don't get me wrong, I didn't kill him for personal reasons. I also didn't wake up one day and think,' I'm gonna kill Sasuke in Captive'. It doesn't work like that. Sorry to those who like Sasuke, it was just necessary. To write this chapter, I listened to the song Returnable Memories by Paku Romi (Temari and Edward Elric's voice actress). It fits Sasuke and Sakura's relationship in this story perfectly. The lyrics are on my profile, read them and you'll know what I'm talking about. And listen to the song, too! It's very beautiful!**

**Anyway, I don't know how soon I'll have the next chapter up. Yes, my computer is doing well, but I have some careful planning ahead of me, and with my procrastination and ADD (or ADHD) it's a difficult task to stay focused on one thing at a time. Especially when I have a million other things to do.**

**-Shakes head-**

**Anyway, review for Sasuke's head! Just kidding!**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello there! It's a pleasure to see you again! This author's note is to inform you that I will be continuing Captive in…well, a continuation. The title is Mikadzuki, so if you don't have me on Author Alert, go to my profile. If you want to read the rest of the story, I suggest you read Mikadzuki. The reason I'm continuing this fic in a different story is because, 1) the chapters will be generally longer, 2) it will be long, and I already have nineteen chapters in Captive, and 3) hopefully, it'll be a bit better than Captive.**

**If some of you are upset, I'm sorry, though I don't really know why you would be. To those of you who are happy, I'm glad you are! **

**EDIT: The continuation is already up! Read it if you didn't!**

**Until Next Time,**

**I Heart Randomness**


End file.
